Divergent: No War Training Initiates
by Divergent Fan 3000
Summary: There was no war and Tris will be training initiates with Tobias, as the fierce instructor Six. Includes Candor or Dauntless parties, different ships (excluding Fourtris), new characters, and some major plot twists! Disclaimer: All rights go to Veronica Roth, I'm simply a teenage girl who likes writing fan fiction and I am borrowing her characters. Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1: Apartments

**Hello everyone, this is my first time writing fanfiction so I'm really excited and what better way to start out than with the Divergent Trilogy! Enjoy! By the way, I will make the A/N at the top super short and then a longer one at the bottom from now on. I hate it when I'm reading and I have to scroll past this hugely long author's note. Without further ado, here is Divergent: Now War Training Initiates.**

Tris' POV, Right after the rankings are announced

I'm first.

I look at Tobias. I can't believe it. When I chose Dauntless, it was because I wanted to be free. From the moment I jumped onto the train until now, I've felt that way. And now I get to stay here for the rest of my life. The small, weak little Stiff came first in initiation. I laugh out of relief and throw my arms around Tobias' neck.

"You think a hug would give away too much?"

"You know," I say with a smile, "I really don't care. I'm Dauntless now, after all."

He smiles at me, white teeth shining, and crashes his lips to mine. I enjoy every part of it - the softness of his lips, the taste of sea salt when our mouths come together, the way my fingers are wrapped in his shirt.

When I finally pull away, I feel Christina's eyes boring into the back of my head and I turn around. She and Will are standing hand in hand next to the board, mouths open wide.

"You should really close your mouths," I smirk. "You're going to catch flies."

Christina takes a gulp and shuts her mouth. It's not long before she opens it again. Once a Candor, always a Candor.

"You - you and him!" I nod. "Is that why -"

I cut her off. "My rank has nothing to do with my relationship with Four. I got the top spot because I earned it."

She nods. "I know. I didn't really think, but I wanted to make sure." Suddenly she throws her arms around me in a hug. "I'm so happy for you," she squeals.

"Thanks, Christina," I say. "What job are you going to pick?"

"I really don't know. But we can worry about that tomorrow. Let's go get our apartment keys, and then we get to go shop-ping!" Christina says with a grin.

I sigh, but follow her into the Pit, along with Four and Will laughing behind us. Christina yanks me over to the desk in the middle of the Pit, clears her throat, and says, "My name is Christina. I believe I need a key?" The woman looks at her and pulls out a gold key on a key ring labeled, "Christina."

"You too, honey?" she asks me.

"Yes please," I say, smiling. I can barely hold it in - I'm so excited!

The lady hands me a silver key on a ring labeled, "Tris." I'll have to personalize it later - it's so boring - but for now it works. Christina and I wait for Will to get his key, and it turns out that Four's apartment is across from my own, with Christina on my right and Will next to Christina. We walk up, chattering excitedly, up to floor B. (A/N In my version of Dauntless, all the rooms are on the edges and the Pit in in the middle, so when you come out of your apartment, you see all the rooms and when you look down you see the Pit. The Chasm is next to that and there are floors A-M (so 13 floors) with 100 rooms on each floor. The apartments are labeled with the floor letter and then the number, for example Tris' room is B27.) As I am just getting to my apartment, a certain someone sticks his head out of room B26, the room on my right.

"Hey Tris!" exclaims Uriah. "Guess what? Marlene agreed to move in with me! Shauna's next to Four's room, by the way."

"Aww, Uriah that's so sweet. And I'm glad we're all in the same hallway!" I say. And I mean what I said about Marlene - she and Uriah are so perfect with each other, and I'm glad they finally admitted their feelings for each other. I take my key out of my pocket and shove it into the keyhole. I hold my breath. This is it. My apartment, my home in Dauntless. I open the door.

My face falls. The room is pretty large, but it's bare. The walls are completely white. There is no furniture except a queen sized bed in the corner. I walk in, examining it, and find a kitchen that has: a microwave, a stove, an oven, an extremely large fridge (for storing Dauntless cake, I assume), and lots of counter space. I also discover a small room located to the right of the main room that is also bare. Maybe I can use it as an office or a nook. Off the main room is a small bathroom - a huge mirror, a sink, and again, lots of counter space and two cabinets. Also in the main room is a ginormous closet that I just know Christina will make me fill.

I exit the way I came out and see Christina in the hall, also looking disappointed.

"Well," I sigh, "There is one thing for you to be happy about."

"What?" Christina asks.

"We get to spend the rest of the day shopping and filling our apartments."

Christina looks at me in surprise. We rarely go shopping, because she knows I hate it, and when we do, I'm never the one to suggest it. Christina runs over to me and hugs me so tight I almost can't breathe.

"Thank you, Tris!" she exclaims. I look at my watch, and it is 8:00AM. That means that we have about 11 hours to shop before dinner, including a lunch break. Should be enough time. But you never know with Christina.

The only thing to worry about it points, but we've got plenty of those. For making Dauntless, depending on what rank you get, you receive a certain number of points: 1st gets 600, 2nd gets 550, 3rd gets 450, 4th gets 300, 5th gets 270, 6th gets 250, 7th gets 200, 8th gets 200, 9th gets 150 and 10th gets 100. (A/N In my Dauntless, 1 point equals approximately 2 dollars. Just for further reference. Also, I hate those stories where they go shopping and they buy SO MUCH stuff but the points come from nowhere.) Also, being first gets you a lot of admirers, and that means gifts. In total, already, I've received 170 points as gifts. Then there is the points they gave us when we first came to Dauntless, which is 200 points each for clothes and things. So that means I have 970 points and Christina has 570 (she got 100 points from admirers). So points aren't a problem.

Christina drags me away from Will and Tobias and down to the Pit. The first store we stop at is the craft store, to buy paint and things. I end up deciding to go with gray and black stripes for my room, and I also got white paint to write on my wall with a quote, just like Tobias has in his room (Fear God Alone). I don't know what quote I'm going to write yet.

The paint cost us 20 points, which was pretty cheap. I promised Christina we would go clothes shopping but I wanted to do it at the end. She agreed, but threatened to shove Dauntless cake in my face if I backed out. I just laughed at that. Next we decide to get our furniture. I buy myself a white dresser that has eight huge drawers in it. It's pretty simple - the top two drawers have knobs, and the rest have handles. It has some black curly script writing on the side that says, "Dauntless Rebel." Christina gets the same one but in blue, because she got lavender paint and she said it would match well. I just shrug. After a long time of picking and choosing, I finally decide on a gray comforter for my bed, with a black pillow case that says in white letters, "Dauntless Chick." I also buy four blankets, all black, because I love being cozy, and black sheets for my bed. The furniture was a little more expensive - about 150 points - but I still have plenty.

After furniture, we decide to take a break from shopping and eat. I have to beg and beg Christina, but she looks at her watch (it's 12:02) and just shrugs.

"Thank you!" I say.

"It's okay," Christina says. "But let's drop off our stuff at our apartments first. Decorating is tonight, but I don't want to go to the cafeteria with my hands full."

I nod in agreement, and when we get down the cafeteria, I see that Will and Tobias are waiting their for us, along with Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, and Lauren. I nod my head towards them and wave my hands (the cafeteria is too loud to yell) in order to let them know I'm there. Tobias waves at me and Uriah sticks out his tongue. I stick mine right back.

I grab a plate and Christina follows me. I look at my options - today it's grilled cheese, pizza, hamburgers, or noodles. There are also the usual so - string cheese, Jello, sandwiches (make your own), salads, fruit, and seven cakes. Dauntless is big. I decide on grilled cheese, a salad, and of course Dauntless cake - chocolate, obviously. I sit down next to Tobias and Christina plops down next to me. I stare at Uriah's plate - a piece of pizza and four pieces of cake.

Uriah must notice me staring because he protests, "I work out!" Everyone immediately starts laughing, and Uriah is left with his mouth hanging open. Everyone in Dauntless works out, it's part of initiation.

After lunch, Christina and I go right back to shopping. We decide to go to the grocery store next. I know it sounds lame, but I need to eat too! Of course, everyone eats in the cafeteria, but you can eat at home if you want. It's just cooking isn't big in Dauntless. But the things I purchase aren't gourmet - three boxes of crackers, lots of cheese, two cakes, bread, turkey, mayo, and ham for sandwiches, apples and oranges, pre-made salads, pretzels, cookies, carrots, and dressing. Just for snacks if I get hungry, or decide to eat at home. Food is pretty average, neither cheap nor expensive: 50 points.

I realize I forgot some things, so we head back to the furniture store. I decide that I want the extra room to be my office/nook, so I buy: 13 books, a black spinny chair, a desk, bookshelves, a comfy chair just for sitting in, a couch, a TV and a TV stand, some pictures and signs to personalize my apartment, and desk supplies - sticky notes, lots of pens and pencils, a stapler, scissors, tape, glue, paper, markers, and some file folders and paper clips. That's again a fair few of my points: another 150.

The next stop is the electronic store. It takes me a while, but I finally decide on a smartphone instead of a flip phone. I automatically add all my friends and not so friends, just so I can text and call anyone: Tobias (hough I label him as Four on my phone), Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lauren, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Caleb, and yes, my mom and dad. The Abnegation only have phones so they can be selfless if needed, and if someone needs them they can be reached. I also add Peter, Max, and Eric. I also buy a tablet and download about 5 million apps. Then I buy cases for both, my phone case personalized with the name Tris.

Christina says, "Why don't we go back to our apartments and drop everything off?"

"Sounds good," I say, and I mean it. My hands are dying from the load. We walk back and I dump my stuff onto the bed in my apartment.

"So, fair maiden," Christina says giddily. Oh, God. I know what's coming. "It's time for clothes shopping!" she squeals.

"Ok, ok. I promised," I say reluctantly.

Christina practically drags me down to the main part of the Pit - the "actual" shopping area, and she calls it. First, we enter a store called Dauntless Dream. It's just a basic clothing store. I purchase: 3 pairs of leggings, 7 pairs of black jeans, 5 black tank tops, 5 tight black shirts, 7 jackets of all different colors for some variety, and yes, some dresses. At first, Christina pulled almost every dress off the rack saying how "perfect it would look on me!" I ended up going into the dressing room with 27 dresses, but only bought 4 of them. Dress Number One: not skin tight but not a full skirt dress either. It's black (obviously) and has a V-neck that doesn't go down too low, actually. The sleeves go down to my elbows and the neckline is sequined with diamonds, not real of course. It goes down to my knees and has white flowers at the waistline. Dress Number Two: goes down to my feet, is black of course, and is strapless. Pretty simple. The other are just normal dresses. Then we go to a store called Dauntless Dare.

"Oh, no Christina," I say. It's a lingerie store.

"Oh, yes Tris," Christina says. She drags me in.

I end up getting five black lace bras and fourteen pairs of underwear, along with some socks.

When we finally get back to our apartments, I am relived. It is 3:00PM, and that gives us enough time to decorate our rooms. We've decided to do them ourselves and then look at each other's.

I walk into my apartment, bags in hands, and set them down. My apartment is nothing but bags. Well, not for long, I think to myself.

I start by putting all the bags into the bathroom and paint all the walls. I changed my mind - I'm doing black walls with gray polka dots, except for the white in the middle. I've decided what he quote is - a big Ferris wheel and the words, "Hang on tight and good luck to you." It's something Christina said to me while describing a Dauntless Ferris wheel. When I finish, I'm tired but I continue anyway.

I decide the next thing I'm going to do is my bed. First, I move it to the opposite wall so it's in the opposite corner. Next, I make my bed - black sheets, gray comforter, my fiver blankets a t the foot of the bed, and two black pillows. After my bed, I fill my dresser and closet - my dresser is in the spot my bed was, and I fill it with my pants, shirts, socks, underwear, and bras. Then I fill my closet with my dresses. I hang up a giant mirror I bought in front of my dresser and a full length mirror on the inside of my closet door. I place a shoe rack in my closet, and obviously fill it with shoes - two pairs of black high heels, some black tennis shoes, and three pairs of black combat boots.

Next is my kitchen. I put all the food away, including the six cakes (I went back and bought four more) in my fridge and the non-refrigerated food in the cabinets. I add a stool off to the side, because of my shortness and the tallness of the cabinets. I fill the rest of the cabinets with silverware, plates, and cups.

My bathroom. I fill the cabinets and drawers with irons, straighteners, curlers, hair brushes, hair ties, headbands, and more. On the countertop I add my toothbrush and toothpaste, and in the top drawer I fill it with all my makeup. In the shower I put shampoo, conditioner, and soap.

Finally, my office. I find my bookshelves and fill them with books and pictures and signs. Then I add my desk and fill it with the office supplies. I roll in my spinny chair and go back to the main room to add the chair and couch to my room. I then place the TV on top of the stand across from the couch, which is next to the bed.

I open my closet door and look at myself in the mirror, disgusted by what I see. I am filthy. I may not be Christina, but that doesn't mean I don't want to look my best. I decide on tight black jeans, a loose black shirt that has sleeves that go down to my elbows, and my new combat boots. I apply black eyeliner, mascara, and some eye shadow, giving me a smokey eye.

I look at the clock sitting next to my bed and see that it's 6:31. Christina should be done soon, I think and no sooner has the thought entered my brain do I hear a loud rap-tap-tap on the door. Pulling it open, I see it's Christina. She's texting Will and when I open the door she squeals.

"Tris! You look great. Can I see your apartment?"

I set back so she can give herself a tour and Christina shoves her phone into her pocket, stepping inside my apartment. She looks through it thoroughly before giving me an approving nod.

"Great job! Wanna see mine?"

I nod eagerly. "Thanks. I'm sure you did great too," I say.

Christina leads me inside her apartment, and I gasp. It's the most beautiful thing ever. Her bed is lavender, the walls are blue, but everything else is black. Black ceiling, black doors,, even the floor is black. Her closet is filled with clothes, perfectly organized by color. Everything is beautiful.

"Wow," I say quietly. "Christina, this is amazing."

"Thanks," she says, blushing furiously. Suddenly, her phone beeps.

"It's Zeke," Christina updates me. "He's holding a Candor or Dauntless party tonight at 8, with possible Never Have I Ever."

"Cool!" I exclaim. Candor or Dauntless is awesome, as is Never Have I Ever. "We should go eat." Christina nods, texting Zeke that we'll be there, and we head down to the cafeteria to eat dinner. I take a quick nap and wake up feeling refreshed. Then after my nap, I get ready for the party (layers, of course) and head to Zeke's apartment.

A/N: First chapter was long, I know, but I needed to set up the story. The other chapters will be shorter. I know this one was kinda boring, but I needed to set up the story, like I said. Next chapter will be Candor or Dauntless so please review with ideas! Can we get to … 10 reviews? Also, chapter three will be picking jobs, just so you know. I am also open to other POV's, so let me know if that's what you want. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Candor or Dauntless

**Hello everyone! This chapter is Candor or Dauntless. Enjoy!**

 **I** ring the doorbell to Zeke's apartment with Christina and Tobias by my side. I haven't really seen Tobias all day, so I'm excited to spend time with him. Zeke flings open the door, staggering and obviously drunk.

"Hey!" he says. "You made it! Come on in."

I shove past him and walk into the main room of the apartment, where 14 chairs have been set up in a circle. Suddenly, Zeke starts screaming.

"Okay! If you're not a new initiate or one of my closest friends, get outta my apartment!"

A scatter of people leave and Christina, Marlene, Uriah, Peter, Will, Tobias, Shauna, Zeke, Lynn, Lauren, and I sit in the 14 chairs.

Zeke looks at all of us evilly. "For those of you that don't know, someone offers you Candor or Dauntless. If you pick Candor, you must answer a question that is often personal or embarrassing. If you pick Dauntless, you must do a dare. If you don't want to do a Dauntless or answer a Candor, take off an article of clothing. Then that person gets to offer someone else Candor or Dauntless. Now. It's my apartment, so I get to start." He looks around for his victim, and his eyes land on … Marlene.

"Marlene, dear friend, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless!" she exclaims.

"I dare you to put some whipped cream on Uriah's stomach and lick it all off, and let everyone who wants to take a video."

Marlene shrugs and goes to get the whipped cream while Uriah lays down on the floor with his shirt up. Meanwhile, I, laughing so hard I can barely breathe, silently thank Christina for making me get a phone and take it out, ready to film.

Marlene comes back a minute later with a can of whipped cream and sprays a good portion of the can on Uriah.

"Everyone start your videos!" she calls.

I press "play" on my phone and watch as Marlene slowly licks all of it off Uriah's stomach. Uriah's laughing the entire time too, and I think he's trying to say, "Stop! It tickles!" Marlene finally gets all the whipped cream off and sits up, looking energized. Uriah sits up too, panting.

"Man," he says to Marlene. "You found tickles spots I didn't even know I had!" This sets everyone off again.

When we finally calm down, Marlene looks around says, "Peter, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," he replies with a smirk.

"Ok, I dare you to kiss your least favorite person on the lips for twenty seconds." Peter walks up and at first I'm sure he'll kiss me, but he walks over to Christina and presses her lips to his. I must look confused because Peter just shakes his head at me.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" he asks.

"Dauntless," I say, trying to appear confident - I do not want to be the first one to pick Candor. Peter grins at me.

"Play Seven Minutes in Heaven with me," he says, looking excited.

I look at Tobias and he shrugs, so I nod. "Okay," I say, and we get into the closet.

As soon as the door shuts, I look at Peter. He's staring at me with a weird expression - longing? No, Peter hates me. Well, obviously not because he wants to kiss me.

Suddenly, he grabs my face in his hands and I stomp on his foot, hard. "Touch me and you I'll never walk again," I threaten. Peter just nods.

The seven minutes are finally up. Tobias looks at me and raises his eyebrows, and I just shake my head. I know what he's asking - did Peter kiss me?

I peer around the room, deciding carefully before I say, "Will, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," he says.

"Ooo, just what I was hoping for. I dare you not not kiss Christina for the rest of the game."

"No can do," he says, ripping off his shirt before kissing Christina on the lips. At first it was an innocent kiss, but Christina grabs his face and they start moaning to one another.

"Okay, guys, you can do that later. Will, pick a victim," says Lynn.

"Well, since you asked, Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?" Will asks, pulling away from Christina. Lynn pales.

"Candor," she says.

"PANSYCAKE!" screams Uriah.

"Are you lesbian?" asks Will. Lynn stares at the floor before nodding. "Then who do you like?"

"I already answered you question, Will. Shut up," Lynn snaps. "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor," he says. "And Uriah, don't you dare …"

"What is one of your fears?" questions Lynn.

Tobias just rips his shirt off and throws it on the ground.

"Will, Candor or Dauntless?" he decides.

"Dauntless," he says. "And please be nice, not like mean old Trissy over there." I shoot him a death glare.

Tobias grins and whispers in his ear. Will's eyes go wide, but he nods.

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, baby!" she yells. "I left Candor for a reason!"

"I dare you," says Will, "To call your little sister Rose and your mom and tell them I got you pregnant and now I'm leaving you for Tris."

Christina pales. "Did Four tell you to do that?" she asks.

"Yup," Will answers.

"Fine," says Christina. She pulls out her phone and dials her home phone in Candor.

"Put it on speaker," Tobias whispers.

Christina hits the speaker button and we all hear it ringing. Then Rose picks up.

"Hi Christina!" she says. "Hang on, let me get Mom. MOM! CHRISTINA'S ON THE PHONE!" We hear shuffling feet and then another voice.

"Hi Christina!" her mother says.

"Hi, Mom. Hey Rose." Christina says, sniffling. "Listen, you know Will?" Well, he got me pregnant and now he's leaving me for Tris!" Christina starts fake-bawling and I'm silently cracking up.

"WHAT?" both Rose and Christina's mom yell. "Christina, tell him to watch his back!"

"Okay," Christina says. "Bye!" She's still fake crying when she hangs up. As room as the phone is off, we all start rolling on the floor, laughing.

As soon as we've contained ourselves, Christina looks around and says, "Peter, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor," Peter says.

"PANSYCA -" Uriah is cut off by Peter kicking him in the shin.

"Why am I your least favorite person? Why not Tris? No offense Tris," Christina says.

"None taken," I reply with a grin. "I want to hear this, too."

Peter looks at all of us with a death glare, obviously deciding whether to take his shirt off or leave it on. Eventually, he clears his throat.

"First of all, Christina's super bratty, just like all Candors. I don't know how you put up with her, Tris. But… I like you, Tris. A lot. I have ever since I saw you that first time. It wasn't me who painted Stiff on your bed, it was Molly and Drew. I thought you would think of me as strong if I beat you in our fight. I like that you're strong and you don't give up. I was jealous of Four so I tried to get my revenge by tossing you off the chasm. I've never regretted something so much in my life." His words shock me. But then Peter turns to Four and says quietly, "Please don't kill me."

Tobias just shrugs, glares at Peter, and wraps his arm protectively around me. "If you ever touch her again - I swear to God I will kill you," Tobias says quietly. Quiet is dangerous with him.

"Peter, your turn," is all I say. He nods and turns to Zeke.

"Candor or Dauntless, my friend?"

"Dauntless!" shouts Zeke.

"Okay, I dare you to go to the Pit and ask the first person you see, girl or boy, here to marry you. This rubber band can be the ring."

Zeke whoops, grabs the rubber band, and shoots out the door. He runs to the Pit and sees … Eric. I laugh to myself. This should be good.

Zeke runs up to Eric and gets on one knee. "Eric, from the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me. You're smart, brave, fearless, and strong. I want to spend my life with you. Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is, Eric, will you marry me?" Zeke reveals the rubber band.

Eric looks at him like he's crazy, which he is. He responds my taking the rubber band and flinging it in Zeke's face.

Zeke smiles. "Hey Eric, want to come play Candor or Dauntless with us?"

Eric nods. "Can Max come too?" he asks.

"Sure, the more the merrier," responds Zeke.

We all walk back to the apartment, and when we get there, Rose is waiting outside the door. She looks at us and opens her mouth to ask a question but then sees Will.

"You!" she shouts. "You are going to pay for this -" She runs at Will before Christina grabs her and says, "Rose, it was just a dare. Calm down."

Rose looks furious. "You lied?"

Christina nods. "There's a reason I left Candor, Rosie."

"Oh well," sighs Rose. "I should be getting back. Good to see you, Chris."

"Bye Rose!" we all shout. I look at Will and he's hiding behind Christina.

"Is she gone?" he whispers.

Christina spins around and presses her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck and Will's hands sliding up her shirt. The rest of us slowly creep into Zeke's apartment and shut the door, watching them from the window. They're still at it.

"Let's play Never Have I Ever," suggest Shauna. We all agree, and Zeke goes to get the shots and the drinks.

"For those of you that don't know, one person must say, 'Never have I ever …' followed with something they've never done. If you've done it, you take a shot," says Tobias. He goes to sit down and I sit on his lap with my arms around his neck. His arms snake around my waist and I feel a shiver go down my back.

"I get to go first!" screams Marlene. "Never have I ever used a pencil in school."

We all take a shot, including me. I look at Marlene incredulously and she says, "What? I used pens."

Eric says, "Never have I ever gotten to second base."

Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, and Max take a shot.

"Never have I ever been drunk," I say. Everyone except me takes a shot. Tobias looks at me, surprised. I just shrug. He looks at the rest of the group and they all give a tiny nod - they're going to get me drunk, for the first time in my life.

"Never have I ever dated my instructor," says Christina. I roll my eyes but take a shot. I'm the only one.

"Never have I ever had less than 7 fears," says Lauren. I take a shot, and so does Tobias. I got over my intimacy fear, so I have six fears.

"Never have I ever been a transfer," says Uriah. I take a shot, along with Christina, Peter, Will, Tobias, and Eric.

"Never have I ever dated someone for longer than a week," says Zeke. Tobias and I have been dating for three, so I take a shot.

After that, everything's a little fuzzy. I stumble back to my apartment, utterly drunk, and Tobias tells me that I've had 12 shots. Wow.

A/N: So … What did you think? Are you liking Candor or Dauntless? Next chapter is jobs, yay! Also, I'm home sick today, so expect at least another chapter by the end of the day. You can probably expect a chapter at least once a week, if not more. I'll try to update every day, but I don't want to make any promises.


	3. Chapter 3: Jobs

**Hi, this is a shorter chapter because it's just picking jobs. Enjoy!** Tris' POV: I wake up in my bed, feeling sore with a pounding headache. Then I remember last night - well, part of it, anyway. Tobias said I had 12 shots. Then I remember something else: today is picking jobs and I have no idea what I'm going to pick. I get ready with slow, robotic movements - take my shower, dry my hair, dress in black combat boots, leggings, a tight black tank top, and a loose green jacket to go over it. Then I apply makeup - black eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick. Then I walk across the hall and ring the doorbell to Tobias' room. He answers, already fully dressed, and leans down to kiss me. I am so glad I had my growth spurt - I am no longer 5'1, now I am 5'8! I'm still nowhere near Christina's willowy height, but at least Tobias doesn't have to lean down a foot to kiss me anymore. I peck his lips and tell him to hurry, it's already 7:57 and we pick jobs at 8. He grabs my hand and we run down the hallways and down the stairs into the Pit, where Max, Eric, and the other Dauntless leader Harrison are waiting for us. Christina, Will, Peter, Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn are there, as well as the other three Dauntless borns that made it. Molly and Drew are not, and I silently cheer, remembering their sad fate. Eric clears his throat and hands us a list of all the jobs, with their weekly salaries. This is what the list says: -Leader/leader in training. 700 points -Fence guard. 400 points -Control room. 600 points -Store worker. 400 points -Nurse. 500 points -Tattoo parlor. 500 points -Police officer. 650 points -Initiate trainer. 500 points a week for two week of the year I look over the list carefully. Eric doesn't give us nearly enough time before he says, "Okay, since Tris ranked first, she chooses her job first. Tris?" Surprisingly, I find myself saying, "I want to work in the tattoo parlor with Tori and train the transfer initiates with Four." Eric studies me. "You could be a leader," he says. "And you choose a store job?" "Yes," I say firmly. I want to be near my friends. Eric rolls his eyes. "Uriah?" "Imma be, Imma be, Imma Imma Imma be, a police officer and train the Dauntless Borns," Uriah chants. "Ok," says Eric, writing it down. "Lynn?" "You people are all stupid. I wanna be a leader, so Peter can't be," Lynn says smugly. Eric writes it down, nodding. "Marlene?" "I want to be a nurse in the infirmary," she says. "I like caring for people, because I'll probably be the one putting them in the infirmary anyway." I laugh. It's true, anyway. Peter decides to be a police officer with Uriah and work a store job part-time, Will chooses to work in the control room with Tobias, and Christina is a nurse with Marlene and trains the Dauntless borns with Uriah. I walk back to my room feeling happy with what I picked. Tomorrow is my first day at the tattoo parlor. I can't wait. I know this chapter is a shortie, but it was just picking jobs and the next one will be long. See ya! 


	4. Chapter 4: Initiates are Here!

**This chapter takes place 11 months after the last one. Today is Choosing Day, and the initiates are coming**!

Tris' POV:

I wake up right before my alarm goes off. I stretch, taking my time, before remembering: the new initiates are coming today! I shoot out of bed - it's already 9:15 and I have to be at the net by 10 or Max will be annoyed.

I stretch again and yawn before stripping off my clothing and getting into the shower. I curl my long, blond hair, apply thick black eyeliner, mascara, and some eye shadow with bright red lipstick. I dress in a tight black shirt, with sleeves that go down to my elbows but the sleeves are see through, so I can show off my muscles. I choose a tight shirt to show off the little curves I have. I decide on black jeans and black combat boots, because I'm going to be walking a lot.

Before leaving my apartment, do a quick mirror check - I want to look intimidating, and I do. I've decided to go by Six, and for the last two weeks I've gone by that so my friends can get used to calling me that. It's worked pretty well so far.

I knock on Tobias' door and see he's chosen similar clothing - a tight black shirt that shows off his muscles and jeans. I grab his hand and pull him down the hallway, laughing. Suddenly, he yanks my arm back and grabs my face, pulling me into a deep and passionate kiss. I snake my arms around his waist and up through his hair while his arms go under my shirt. He slides his tongue across my lips, asking for entrance, and obediently I open my mouth slightly. I feel his tongue explore my mouth as I slide my hands up his shirt.

Tobias pulls away, looking reluctant.

"We have to go, but we can continue this later." He smiles.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I say. "Let's go."

We sprint down the hallway and next to the net.

"We're keeping our relationship a secret, right?" he asks.

"Yes," I say. "I want to look intimidating rather than lovey-dovey."

Just then, Uriah and Christina come running up to us.

"Are we late?" Christina asks, looking nervous.

"No," says Tobias. "But you want some last-minute advice?"

"Yes!" says Christina, looking grateful.

"Dauntless borns are snobs," Tobias says. "You have to look intimidating otherwise they won't listen, so get rid of that nervous look on your face or I'll slap it off."

Christina nods. "Thanks," she says.

Just then, we hear a screaming sound and a lump of black and white cloth comes hurtling down into the net. Candor. Christina whoops.

I step forward and reach my hand out to a Candor boy. "What's your name?" I ask.

"James," he says confidently. "You're hot."

I look at Tobias, annoyed that somebody's already hitting on me. "I have a boyfriend," I say. Then I turn my head to the Dauntless waiting, cup my hands around my mouth and shout, "First jumper - James!" They cheer wildly and James looks smug. Then I hear another scream, and look up - this time it's red, Amity. That's funny, Amity don't usually transfer to Dauntless, they're like total opposites.

Tobias reached his hand out to a girl dressed in red and yellow from head to toe and says, "What's your name?"

"Ummm, Ab - no, um -" she stutters.

"Choose wisely, you don't get to pick again," I say. I smile inwardly as I recall Tobias saying those words to me just last year.

"Alyssa," she finally says.

We have twelve transfers this year (in the order they jumped):

James - Candor. Currently checking me out.

Alyssa - Amity. Seems okay and pretty nice.

Carter - Erudite. Currently checking out my boyfriend.

Rex - Amity. Good friends with Alyssa.

Harry - Erudite. Funny and always laughing.

Annabelle - Candor. Also checking out my boyfriend.

Charlie - Candor. Currently checking me out.

Kate - Erudite. Very confident and snobby.

Michael - Abnegation. Currently checking out Kate, an Erudite. Also looks nervous.

Noah - Abnegation. Looks lost.

Makayla - Erudite. Currently checking out my boyfriend.

Greg - Candor. Reminds me a lot of Peter.

Big group. I try to make a mental note of who they are.

Uriah says, "Dauntless borns, follow me and Christina. I assume you don't need a tour of the place." The Dauntless borns smirk.

I clear my throat. "Initiates! Over here please." Everyone looks at me but Makayla, who is still looking at Tobias. "Makayla!" I shout, to no avail. Oh, well. I have to show them they can't ignore me and I want to be intimidating. I walk over and slap Makayla across the face. I'm still ever so glad for my new height of 5'10.

She jumps, and glares at me.

"May I continue? Thank you. I am Six, and this is Four. We will be your instructors -"

"Four and Six? Like the numbers?" asks Annabelle, sniggering.

I glare her, and she cowers. "Come here, initiate," I say quietly. She steps towards me and I walk to the chasm. "Climb over it," I say.

"Wha - what?" Annabelle asks, like I'm actually going to back off.

"Climb over it," I repeat. "If you can hang over the chasm for 1 minute, I will forget, your rudeness. If not, your factionless."

She nods, shaking. "Fine," Annabelle says. "Fine."

After the one minute is up, I nod at her, and she pulls herself up.

Tobias speaks for the first time. "The chasm defines the line between bravery and idiocy. A daredevil jump off the chasm will end your life. It has happened before, it will happen again. Someone will jump, it happens every year. Who will it be?" he asks, studying them.

No one answers.

"Go and eat dinner," I boom. "There are twelve beds set up in the dormitory, to the right of the cafeteria. That is where you will sleep. And for God's sake, change your clothes. You look so out of place."

They scurry off, and I smile at Tobias. "Great job," he says, sniggering. "They looked so freaked out. Though I'm going to have to kill Charlie and James. They couldn't keep their eyes off you."

"Well, go ahead," I say, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the cafeteria. "That's your right as my boyfriend. I'll meet you in the cafeteria, I need to drop off something at the tattoo parlor." Tobias leaves.

Suddenly, Charlie enters the room. He's dressed in a tight black T-shirt that shows off his muscles.

"Hey Six," he says, leaning on the wall. Suddenly, he comes towards me and shoves me up against a wall. I try to move him, but he's too strong. He's smiling.

"Six," he whispers in my ear. Out of nowhere, he grabs my face in his hands and kisses me, full on the lips. His hands are sliding up my shirt. I'm squirming, trying to get away. Charlie takes my hands and shoves them through his hair. Using one hand, he keep my hands in position and uses his other hand to open my mouth. He sticks his tongue inside.

"Mhmmm," he says. "Oh, my, honey, this is even better than I thought." This infuriates me. I yank my hand away and kick him where the sun doesn't shine. Charlie backs away, clutching himself, and I punch him in the jaw, knocking him out cold. Tobias walks back in, looks at Charlie on the floor and me panting and I think he gets what happened.

"I came back because you were taking so long. Now I see why," he says. After taking him to the infirmary, Tobias pecks me on the cheek, grinning, and says, "Let's go join the rest of the initiates."

We walk into the cafeteria. I sit down at a table with Tobias, Christina, Uriah, Marlene, and Zeke, when Alyssa walks over to me.

"Yes?" I say, glaring at her.

"Um, well, you and Four are dating right?" she asks.

"So what if we are?" I ask her.

"I just wanted to know," she says.

"Well, yes we are. Bye!" I boom.

She scurries off and starts whispering to everyone else and all the other initiates.

"Guess our secret's out," I say to Tobias, sighing. He smiles at me, and whispers in my ear, "At least now I can do this in front of them." He kisses my cheek softly.


	5. Chapter 5: Betrayal

**Hello! I'm trying out a new POV. Let me know if it gets confusing.**

James POV

As soon as I hear Alyssa telling everyone about Six and Four, I don't believe it. Six doesn't want a guy like Four! I'm way more attractive and much stronger. Then I see Four kiss Six and I feel my head about to explode. I hate Four for stealing MY Six! I'll get her, somehow. I know some of the girls like Four. Maybe I could enlist Annabelle's help to break them up. Six will be better off without Four anyway. But I need to seem nice. I'm not, but I saw Charlie trying to kiss her earlier and he ended up in the infirmary **because** of it. I need to try a different approach. I need Six to pity me. Maybe, if I tell her I was abused back home and I start crying because I left my - hmm - imaginary little sister Grace there all alone, she'll comfort me. Yes! That's it.

That night

It's time to carry out my plan. I walk over to where I know Six's apartment is, because I'm going to tell her I was taking a walk to clear my thoughts. I try to make lots of noise, and sure enough, she comes out of her room looking annoyed.

"James," she says gruffly. Her voice sounds like an angel's. "What are you doing?"

"I'm. I'm just -" All of a sudden, I start bawling.

"James! What's wrong?" she asks, coming over to me.

"It's - it's just - I - I was abused by my dad back home, that's why I transferred," I say. Not true. I transferred so I could actually lie, like I'm doing now.

Six pats my shoulder, and I try to enjoy every part of her touch. "It's okay, James. He can't hurt you anymore."

"No -" I say. "I left my sister Grace there, alone." I start to cry again, sobbing into her arms. She's buying every word.

"It's okay, James. It'll be okay," she soothes me. Yeah, it'll be okay because it was never not okay. I look at her and suddenly I can't resist anymore - I lean forward and kiss her. I love it - the softness of her lips, the taste of sea salt, the smell of her skin, the feel of her lips on mine. Well, I enjoy it until she punches me in the gut.

Six stands, towering over my on the ground. "You filthy coward!" She kicks me in the side and then once more in the face. "Were you lying about your dad and your sister?" I nod - big mistake. Six kicks me in the shin, knocking me out cold. And all I see is black.

Tris' POV

As soon as I finish beating up James - the coward - I drag him by the foot towards the infirmary. I drop him off to Christina, who smiles at me sympathetically, and I walk back to my apartment. As I'm veering the corner, I see something I never thought I would. Annabelle, the snotty initiate I made hang over the chasm, is making out with my boyfriend. Tobias wouldn't cheat on me, would he? I quietly get out my phone and take a video, for 30 full seconds, and them kissing, with Tobias occasionally moaning Annabelle's name and sliding his hands through her hair. I can barely watch, but I need proof. After I feel that Tobias has had more than enough time to pull away and is actually doing of his free will, I run away, as loudly as I can, so they will hear. Annabelle breaks away, turning to see who it is, and when she sees it's me, she smirks. Tobias looks at me and says, "Tris! I can explain!" But it's too late, I'm running away.

I go to the infirmary, intending to see Christina, but instead run into James. He smiles, comes up to me, and kisses me. I'm about to pull away, but Tobias is already cheating on me, so why can't I kiss James? I deepen the kiss, and let him run his hands up my back. I can feel him smiling through it. I break away after a long time and see Tobias standing there, looking shocked.

"Tris! I thought you were better than this!" he shouts.

"Oh really?" I say. I'm still hurt. I show him my phone and play the video.

"It's not what it looks like," he says, and winces.

"Oh yeah? Because it looks like you kissed Annabelle!" I scream.

"Okay, maybe it is what it looks like. What can I say? Annabelle's hot," Tobias says. Annabelle smiles and grabs his arm, pulling him back to his apartment where I don't even know what their doing.

James looks at me.

"Babe, I would never do that to you. Never. Okay?" James says.

He grabs me and kisses me, and this time, I don't resist.

A/N: I know that you're thinking, and don't worry, Tobais didn't betray Tris! (Haha even thought he chapter is called betrayal). But I have a plan, don't hate me for the kiss.


	6. Chapter 6: Together Again

**Hello, I know the place I left off last time seemed awful, but don't worry it's not what you think. Please read the A/N at the bottom, it's super important. Without further ado, here's Chapter 6!**

Tobias' POV:

That night, after dinner

Tris has been doing a great job lately. I saw some of the initiates faces, and inside I was cracking up. I'm heading back to my apartment when I hear footsteps behind me and turn to see who it is.

Annabelle.

"Go away, Annabelle," I growl. I turn to my door and take my key out of my pocket, but a second later I feel a foot kick me in the worst place possible, and I black out.

An hour later

I open my eyes, confused at where I am. I stare at my hands and feet and realize I'm tied up and remember. Annabelle. Then I look around and realize I'm in the chasm, the place where Tris and I shared our first kiss. Still confused, I look around and see Annabelle smiling evilly.

"Look who's awake," she grins.

She takes something out from behind her back and I see it's a twelve pack of beer.

"What is that -" Annabelle takes advantage of my open mouth and shoves an entire beer down my throat. When the bottle is empty, she takes it away. I don't understand what she's trying to do.

"Oh, Four," she says, coming towards me.

"What are you -" I am cut off by another entire beer being shoved down my throat. I don't know what she's trying to do, but I understand one thing - I can't open my mouth again.

Annabelle advances on me, tossing the second beer bottle on the floor. She leans forward and kisses my lips and I bring both my feet up and kick her down, hard.

"That was disgust-" I realize my mistake too late, and pretty soon I've had three beers. I'm gonna end up drunk if - oh! She's trying to get me drunk. Well, it won't happen., I close my mouth stubbornly.

"So you've figured it out," she laughs. "I was afraid you never would. We may not be Erudite, but I don't want to have a meathead as a husband."

"I am not a -" I really need to learn to shut my mouth, I think as I glug another beer.

Annabelle smiles evilly at me. Her plan is working. No, I will not let this initiate get me drunk. I don't know what she wants from me - well, actually I do, I just don't want to admit it - but I can't stand to let her have it. I do insane things when I'm drunk, and if she can get this entire package down me, who knows what I'd do. Again, I close my mouth, glaring at her.

"Okay, I admit," Annabelle says. "The first four were easy, but the last eight will be the trick." She grins. "This is going to be fun."

She runs at me, and grabs my jaw with both hands, prying it open, and manages to have me down three more beers before I bite her hand. Seven beers. I'm getting a little foggy. Suddenly, it seems wrong to resist. Being drunk it fun. What's wrong with having fun?

I smile at Annabelle, and after untying my feet and hands, she offers me the last five beers. I take them gladly and glug them as fast and I can. Yum.

I smile at Annabelle again and for the first time, I realize that she's really pretty. She walks towards me and grabs my hand, pulling me towards my apartment and filling me with warm feelings. Annabelle is holding my hand. Ooo, yay.

She pushes me up against a wall and kisses me, hard. I grin through it, enjoying every part, and because it seems right, I rub my hands through her hair and moan her name. This feel good.

After about a minute, we're still kissing but I hear footsteps and see a blond head running away. Tris.

And suddenly I remember Tris, my girlfriend, the only person I love in this world and run after her. "Tris! I can explain!" I call. She keeps running and I follow her, Annabelle on my tail smiling.

I finally catch up to her and find her … kissing James?

"Tris! I thought you were better than this!" I exclaim, really upset. Then I look at Annabelle and smile. She's hot.

Tris takes out her phone and plays a video of me and Annabelle making out.

"It's not what it looks like," I say, wincing.

"Oh yeah? Because it looks like you kissed Annabelle!" Tris screams.

Annabelle puts her hand on my shoulder, and I remember how hot she it. That ne touch and I'm a goner.

"Okay, maybe it is what it looks like. What can I say? Annabelle's hot," I say, shrugging. Tris has a look of hurt on her face, but before I can fully register what I just said to my girlfriend, Annabelle pulls me toward my apartment again, where we resume what we started. Then after a while, we climb into bed together.

The next morning

I wake up with a pounding headache and a familiar feeling - hangover. With that one word going through my brain, I remember everything with a pang. I flip to see Annabelle still sleeping, shirtless no less. I look down and see I am shirtless too.

Oh, God. What did I do?

Without thinking - because if I do I'll think better of it - I bring my hand back and lunch Annabelle as hard as I can, right in the nose. It starts bleeding immediately - I think I broke it - and Annabelle jerks awake.

"Oh, hey, Four," she purrs.

I respond by punching her in the stomach and kicking her face again. I continue until she'sout cold.

Dragging her by her leg, I take her to Christina in the infirmary. When I look at her, she gives me a death glare. Oh, right. Tris probably told her about last night. Suddenly Christina gets up and punches me. Okay, I deserved that. I wince and Christina starts yelling.

"What the heck, Four? Tris was really into you. She spent last night crying and didn't go to sleep until 2am because she was sobbing into my arms. You broke her heart, Four. I thought you were better than that!"

I stare at the ground. I kept Tris up crying?

After a minute I look at Christina.

"Chris, you don't understand. Annabelle knocked me out, took me to the chasm, and got me drunk on twelve beers. I didn't know what was going on! I knocked her out, too, for good measure. And when she gets up, she's factionless," I spit, disgusted with the creature that lies unconscious before me.

"So you're saying that a teenage girl knocked out a Dauntless prodigy, dragged him and his heavy self all the way to the chasm without anyone seeing, forced your mouth open, and had you swallow twelve beers?" Christina says, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Well, yes. In my defense, she trained from the best, my back was turned, and I was unprepared," I protest.

"Okay, great. Now, I have a question: why are you telling me this? Go talk to Tris, for God's sake!" Christina says, shooing me away. Duh, Tobias. Talk to Tris, not her best friend. I don't even know why I bothered taking Annabelle to the infirmary. It's not like I want her to get better.

I sprint down the hall and to Tris' door, right across from my own, and knock. Tris opens the door, sees it's me, and is about to shut it before I say, "Wait! At least give me chance to explain!"

The door stops closing but doesn't open. I wait patiently, and am rewarded by an open door about a minute later.

"Fine," Tris says angrily. "But I can't think of one good excuse for what you did. And you're not coming in, either," she says as I try to enter her apartment.

"Thank you. Now listen to me! Annabelle -"

"Oh, so this is Annabelle's fault now! Yeah, because I'm going to believe she hypnotized you into being a meathead," Tris snaps.

"No! Annabelle was bugging me on my way to my apartment, and when I turned my back to open my door and get away from her she knocked me out," I explain.

"You were conscious while kissing her," Tris points out accusingly.

"I know! I'm not done. She took me to the chasm, and got me drunk on twelve beers. And, well, you know the rest. Tris, come on. You know me! I would never cheat on you. Ever. I - Tris, I, well - Tris, I think I love you."

Tris' POV

"I - Tris, I, well - Tris, I think I love you," Tobias stutters.

I am taken off guard. Nobody has ever said those three words to me. Three words, but powerful nonetheless. The most powerful threesome in the universe.

I narrow my eyes, still not willing to trust him.

"And - I woke up this morning in bed with Annabelle, both of us shirtless -"

"What?!" I scream. The most powerful threesome just met an even more powerful five-some - "I slept with someone else."

"No! I told you, I was drunk. Really drunk. Like, really really drunk," Tobias reminds me. "Anyway, I woke up, saw her, remembered everything, and knocked her out. I took her to the infirmary - not sure why, it's not like anyone wants her to get better - but I took her there nonetheless, and I told the nurses to tell her she was factionless when she woke up."

I turn over the situation in my mind, switching on the Erudite part of me. It' unlikely Tobias would lie - Christina taught me how to read lies, and he hasn't told any I could see. It's also unlikely that if Tobias really did kiss Annabelle willingly that he would a) knock her out and b) send her to the factionless. So, I guess …

I throw my arms around Tobias' neck, and I can feel him sigh in relief. We share a kiss, and this is not a gentle, sweet kiss, but one filled with emotion - passion for each other, anger at Annabelle, gratitude for each other, longing for time alone. We stay together for as long as we want, and I love it.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, etc. Oh my gosh, when I started writing this it was for my own pleasure I didn't think anyone but me would read them. But I got all these alerts on my email, and it made me so happy that some of you actually enjoy my writing. Thank you so much to every single one of you, I really appreciate it and now I will probably update more often now that I know people read this! Also, if you have any ideas, review and I will find a way to include them, unless it's like, "Kill Tris." I won't do that - unlike some people, cough cough Veronica Roth! :'(. Some of you said things like, "Why would you write this, it's so sad." I know it' sad, but don't worry - Tobias isn't evil, and he loves Tris! 3 Bye, I love you guys!


	7. Chapter 7: Training

**Hello everyone! This chapter is training, if you can't tell by the title. Enjoy!**

Tris' POV

I wake up with a familiar feeling - Tobias' arms around my waist. I open my eyes and look around and realize that Tobias never went back to his room, we both just climbed into bed together. Smiling inwardly, I carefully unwrap myself from Tobias' grasp and look at the clock - it reads 7:23. Shoot. Training starts at 8. Not caring about waking Tobias anymore, because he needs to wake up too, I jump out of bed, peel off my clothes and jump in the shower, turning it to medium heat - I don't enjoy scalding hot showers like Christina. I rinse my hair, shampoo, conditioner, and wash my body, trying to relax in the warm water. Finally, when I've taken advantage of the most time that I can, I reluctantly climb out of the shower and wrap a towel around myself. I open the door to the main room and see Tobias still asleep, **good.** I dart out of my room and quickly grab all the clothes that I need for the day, then shut the bathroom door again with myself inside. Dressing quickly, because I need to wake up Tobias, I glance at the clock: 7:36. After I finish dressing, I open the bathroom door and quickly peck Tobias on the cheek, causing him to rub his eyes lazily.

"Tobias, if you don't get up, you're going to be late. It's almost 7:40." I say, drying my hair with a towel.

This causes him to dart out of bed, shove on his shoes, and race out the door, blowing me a quick kiss.

"See ya in 20 minutes, Tris," he says, closing the door.

Smiling to myself, I head to the bathroom once more to brush my teeth, do my hair, and apply makeup. Once finished, I grab my phone and keys to head to the training room to set up. Today is the first day of training, and I want to be there early. The initiates are learning how to shoot guns today.

I push open the door to the training room and grab fourteen guns, one for each of the initiates and one for each me and Tobias. I set up the targets and I'm just finishing up when I hear the door open behind me and turn to look. Tobias.

I smile, sashaying over to him and wrapping my hands around his neck. "How'd I do?" I ask.

"Great," he replies, looking around. "Ready to scare the poop outta these initiates?"

"You betcha," I grin.

Just then, Alyssa walks in, dressed in all black and looking nervous.

"Am I late?" she asks anxiously, noticing us staring at her.

"Nope, you're actually a few minutes early," Tobias says. Alyssa looks relieved. She goes over to a punching bag and starts practicing her moves. I want to go over there and correct her stance - well, her everything, she's doing it all wrong - but I can't, I'm not allowed to show favoritism towards the initiates.

A group of initiates walk in, some looking bored, some looking nervous or scared, some looking confident. I count them off in my head - we only have eleven initiates standing in front of us. Who's missing?

I wait a few more minutes in silence, looking at my watch. It's 8:03 and someone's still not here. Suddenly, Michael runs in. I glower at him.

"Stiff! You're late," I growl.

"Only by a few minutes!" he protests.

"Yes, three," snarls Tobias. "For every minute you were late, you have to hang over the chasm." Michael pales, but nods nervously.

Tobias walks toward the chasm with Michael, me, and the rest of the initiates following. I turn to face the initiates, and see some of them jump - what, do they think I'm going to make them hang over the chasm too? Well, I'm not.

"Don't be late!" I yell at them. They nod. The minutes pass slowly, but Michael does do it. After Tobias nods at him, he lifts himself up and over the railing, with Noah, the other Stiff's, help.

We all walk back into the training room and Tobias tells them the same thing he told me a year ago. "'Today, you will learn two things. The first is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight."

"What does - but what does shooting a gun have to bravery?" yawns Greg. I step towards him and Tobias tosses me a gun, knowing what I'm about to do. The other initiates' eyes widen - probably because I'm walking towards somebody who offended me looking angry and holding a gun - as I catch the gun and press it against Greg's head. He stops yawning.

"Wake. Up," I snarl. "You're holding a loaded gun. Act like it." I take the gun away from his head and he glowers.

"And to answer your question … You are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if you can defend yourself," I growl. Greg nods.

Tobias explains how to shoot a gun thoroughly and everyone finds a target to work with. As for me, I try to make some metal note as to who the initiates' friend groups are. It looks like there are four main groups this year: James, Rex, Charlie, and Harry are the 'popular' group. Alyssa and Michael are going out and Noah and Carter are also dating, the four hang out together. Makayla and Kate also seem to be BFF's, which makes sense because they're both so snobby. The last group is just Greg, who's a loner.

The rest of the day goes pretty slowly after that. Eric shows up for a bit and makes the usual snide comment, but nothing too drastic and no one makes him angry. Huh, that's a first.

Tobias and I go back to our apartment, laughing and just talking about the day. Suddenly, I hear a beep and pull my phone out.

"It's Zeke," I inform Tobias. "'Hey guys, holding a Candor or Dauntless party tonight, my place, 7,'" I read. I look at Tobias. "Want to go?"

"Sure," he says grinning. "We should invite the initiates to come too so they can get a feel for what Dauntless life is like."

"Great idea!" I exclaim. "Let's go tell them." We skip towards the dining hall where the initiates are eating, talking, and laughing. When they see us, they immediately quiet down.

"Listen up!" yells Tobias, even though everyone's already quiet. "Zeke's holding a Candor or Dauntless party tonight and we expect you all to be there. Tonight. Seven. Room B25. Any questions?" No one answers. "Good!" We leave.

Tobias goes to his apartment and I enter mine - we both need to get ready for tonight, it's already six o'clock. After looking through my drawers, I pick out leggings, a sparkly black skirt, a tight long sleeved black top, and some black lipstick instead of my usual red so I look more Dauntless. When I finish, it's 6:52 so I decide to just head to Zeke's apartment now.

I knock on the door and see I'm not the first one there. Alyssa, Michael, Noah, Carter, Christina, Uriah, Marlene, and of course Zeke are already there there. We wait patiently until everyone gets there, Zeke explains the rules (all the while grinning evilly at us) and we start the game, each of us with our own devious plan in mind.

A/N: Next chapter is Candor or Dauntless! Please review with ideas, I have a few (hee hee! ;)) but I need more. Also, should I do another POV for Candor or Dauntless? I'm thinking Tobias, Alyssa (she'll be a big character soon), and possibly Zeke.

Yet again, I have to thank you guys. You are truly amazing. I started writing this for my own pleasure, but I am up to almost 1050 views! You guys that's like nuts. I want to let you know that I appreciate every single one of you, and I like knowing I'm making some of you happy with my stories. So thanks to every one of you, and keep those reviews coming!

Also, has anyone seen Allegiant? Is it even out yet? I don't know, and I want to know!

See ya!

-Cool Pip 101


	8. Chapter 8: Big Surprises

Hello everyone! You guys I am up to almost 2,000 views. You guys that's nuts. I'm so glad so many of you like my stories! I always love reading your reviews, they make me so happy! Anyways, enjoy.

Tris' POV

Christina calls out, "Me first!" She looks around at all of us and picks Will. She's not even finished the question before he says Dauntless.

"Will, Candor or …"

"Dauntless!" He yells.

"Ok, I dare you to hang over the chasm for one minute." Will' eyes widen, but he nods. We head to the chasm and Will climbs over. All of a sudden, Peter comes out of nowhere and pushes him into the chasm. I close my eyes as his body hits the chasm floor.

We go back to the room, hating Peter but unable to get revenge because he disappeared right after. Suddenly, Uriah leans forward and kisses Christina on the lips. Marlene looks shocked.

"Christina, I have always loved you but you had Will and I have - well, had - Marlene. Anyway, will you go out with me?" Christina nods happily.

Marlene says, "Uriah, I thought what we had was real but apparently not. You were jus using me to make a move on her!"

"You're just jealous he likes me and not you." Christina rolls her eyes, and runs out, Uriah on her heels.

"I'll go next," Zeke volunteers. He looks around for his victim and his eyes land on … Me. Great.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" he asks.

"Dauntless," I reply with a smirk. I can't look weak in front of the initiates.

"I dare you … To say yes to the next three questions you're asked," Zeke smiles. That's not too bad. I shrug.

At this, Tobias gets down on one knee and pulls out a box. Upon him opening it, I gasp. It's a silver diamond ring. Does this mean what I …

"Six, ever since you first dropped down from that net and the minute I saw you, I knew you were the only one for me. I love you and I always will. You're smart, kind, honest, selfless, and you're braver than anyone I know. I know we've only been together a year, but I want to spend my life with you. I guess what I'm trying to say is, well, will you move in with me?" Tobias looks so hopeful, I want to cry.

Not what I was expecting. "Sure," I say, unsure.

Tobias grins. "Oh yeah, and wanna get married?" The initiates whoop, some whistling. I throw my arms around his neck, nod yes with tears streaming down my face, and once I pull away, he slides the ring onto the third finger of my right hand.

I look at Zeke pointedly. "What's the third question?" I ask.

Zeke gives me a lopsided grin before Tobias says, "Tris, can we have kids?"

I smile. I've always wanted to have children. "Sure," I say to Tobias, pretending it's no big deal. The rest of the couples start making out but we go into the guest bedroom and try to have kids.

After, we use a pregnancy test and turns out, I'm pregnant. I throw my arms around Tobias' neck. The only problem is now the initiates know about our relationship. Oh, well. It's worth it. Having kids is my dream. Tobias smiles at me.

"How many do you want to have?" he asks.

"How about 10?" I ask. "Because 4+6=10."

Tobias laughs. "Smart. But maybe we should wait for this one first."

I nod, and kiss him slowly, savoring every bit, until Uriah calls, "Get a room!" But we don't.

A/N: What did you think? I know that it's a little unrealistic, because Tris got pregnant so fast, etc, but I didn't want to go into detail of her trying to become pregnant. ;) I seriously have no idea what gender to make it. You guys have to review and tell me! Whichever gets the most votes wins. Also, what do you think of Christina and Uriah? Okay, don't hate me but I've always wanted to do UriahxChristina, though I am jealous of Christina. Oh, Uriah … He's just so perfect! Anyway, I am also so sorry I haven't updated in a few days, but today is the first day of Spring Break, so it's busy. Although I'm having a stay-cation for Spring Break, so I will probably update more. Sorry for the short chapter, I just didn't feel right adding more, because then it would be like two different topics, hence two different chapters … Please review! I like knowing what you guys like and don't like in my stories, because after all I write them for you. :) If you have any ideas I'll add them, bye!


	9. Chapter 9: Training and Rankings

Tris' POV

I wake up, gasping, and pull myself out of Tobias' arms, rushing to the bathroom. I lean over the toilet and retch until the remains of last night's dinner are completely emptied. Tobias runs over to me, pulls my hair back, and rubs the small of my back encouragingly.

"You're doing great, Tris," he says.

I nod, and he hands me a small cup of water to rinse my mouth. I take it gratefully, and swish the water in my mouth before spitting, then taking another sip and swallowing. Being pregnant stinks, I think to myself.

This is the third time this week I have been woken by morning sickness. And it doesn't help that I have to train initiates. I dress quickly, grab two chocolate muffins from the fridge, grab Tobias' hand and pull him down to the training room. Upon entering the room, I hear people inside and open the door curiously. I am stopped by the sight of James and Makayla making out heavily.

I clear my throat, and Makayla smirks at us, as if she thinks we're jealous. I remind myself that these are the two initiates who want Tobias and me, and are most likely trying to make us jealous.

Well, two can play at that game. I look at Tobias and smile knowingly, knowing he's thinking the same thing. I smirk and push him up against the wall, wrap my arms around his waist, and press my lips to his. His arms snake around my waist, and he slides his tongue along my mouth. I open it obligingly, and he explores my mouth. Removing my hands from his waist, I slide my hands up his shirts and into his hair, taking a deep breath through my nose. Tobias spins us around so that I am against the wall, and leaves a trail of kisses leading from my mouth down to my three ravens. And all of a sudden, Tobias is torn away from me and thrown up against a a wall by none other than …

James.

He slaps Tobias across the face several times before Tobias recovers from the shock of James actually attacking him. He shoves James forward, forcing him to the ground James jumps right back up and punches Tobias hard in the jaw, knocking him out cold and leaving him unconscious on the floor.

I turn on my heel and glower at James. Furiously, I stride over, grab him by the collar of his shirt, lift him up in the air, and ouch him seven times before he goes out. I turn to Makayla, drop James on the floor, and she cowers into the wall, trying to shrink into nothingness. But all I say is,

"I can't believe you dated him when he spent all his spare time flirting with me."

Makayla looks furious. "He was still getting over you," she screeches, "He likes me! A lot! And I like him!" She starts to stalk off, but I remind her of something.

"You know, we still have training today."

She looks mad that she can't stalk off the way she wanted to and leave me here alone, but as she's walking back the rest of the initiates come in.

Tobias wakes up now, with a bruise on his lower jaw. I help him up, inspect the bruise, and tell him it doesn't look broken. He looks grateful and we begin training. Today, the initiates are throwing knives.

Eric interfered so much last year that training wasn't the same as usual, as Tobias tells me. We are going back to the regular way now. For stage one: Basically, after we teach them the three skills (knives, guns, and fighting, we score them 1-10, 1 being exceedingly low and 10 being unattainably high. Then we combine the three scores and rank them based on that.

This year, Alyssa and Michael seem to be doing the best with knives, Carter is the best at guns, and James was really good at fighting. Today after lunch, they get three knives, three guns, and a chance to fight with either me or Tobias. Then we write down their scores.

Right before breaking for lunch, I inform them of the rating process and a lot of the initiates look nervous. Who wouldn't be?

I eat lunch with Tobias and Uriah and Christina, who have become overly affectionate towards each other since they began dating. For example, today at lunch Uriah keeps getting cake on his nose and Christina licks it off playfully. I wrinkle my nose and look at Tobias. We would never do something like that, right? Okay, maybe we would. But it's gross anyway.

After lunch, the final rankings are (knives-guns-who they fought-fight::total score):

Alyssa: 9-7-Six-9 :: 25/30

Michael: 8-9-Six-7 :: 24/30

Greg: 2-9-Six-9 :: 20/30

Charlie: 9-4-Six-6 :: 19/30

Carter: 4-10-Six-4 :: 18/30

Noah: 4-8-Four-4 :: 16/30

James: 4-4-Four-7 :: 15/30

Rex: 6-2-Six-6 :: 14/30

Kate: 7-4-Four-3 :: 14/30

Harry: 5-5-Six-4 :: 14/30

Makayla: 2-5-Six-1 :: 8/30

Tobias and I put up the final rankings after dinner. Alyssa definitely looks pleased, but James definitely looks disappointed. I think he blames me, but honestly, he just sucks at being brave. I smirk at him, laughing in my head.

It's been a long day, and when I finally crash into bed with Tobias, I feel so relieved.

A/N: Ok, so I know you guys are probably mad at me because I haven't updated in like a week, but in my defense, I have been super busy with Easter and everything this week. I. Hope that this chapter was long enough to satisfy you guys!

Also, I am holding a contest! I have already chosen which (if any) of the initiates will be Divergent. Review to tell me which ones you think. If you guess right (there are four in total) I will post your name on here! Oooh I love begging all secretive. I wish there was an emoji that was rubbing your hands together with the he devil face because that's what I'm doing right now hee hee hee.

Don't forget that Tris is pregnant and to tell me which gender the baby should be, also any names. Love you guys, bye!

-Cool Pip 101


	10. Chapter 10: Fights

A/N: Hello everyone, welcome back to Divergent: No War Training Initiates! This is a shortie, just finishing stage 1 of training. I forgot to put it in last time but Harry and Makayla are factionless, thanks to last rankings.

Tris' POV (Shocker, right? :P):

The fights were today, and Tobias and I paired them like this (winner's name in all caps):

ALYSSA and Michael

GREG and Charlie

Carter and NOAH

James and REX

Kate didn't fight, which gives her an automatic win.

A/N: I have picked a few names myself and a few of these are form you guys' suggestions, but here are the finalists for both boy and girl names. These can be first or middle names. Also just by the way, girl is in the lead!

BOY:

Louie

Gray

Ty (I was thinking that his middle name would be Enzo, so his initials would be TEN :P)

Emmett

Scott

GIRL:

May

Emma

Carter sorry I just really like that name! :)

Alyse (pronounced uh-lee-s)

Evie

Tess/Tessa

Vote on your favorite. I am open to other name ideas as well that I will add as voting options if I get them, and I know that the pregnancy isn't really a main part of the story right now but I want to get training out of the way and then it will be pinky swear!


	11. Chapter 11: Divergent Reveal!

**A/N: Hello everyone, how are you? Good? That's good. I'm doing well also. Ugh I feel like such an idiot talking to no one, anyway here is chapter 11!**

Tris' POV (real surprise right)

I wake up next to Tobias - we finally moved in together last night and we are in the process of planning our wedding, with enormous contribution from Christina, of course. He agreed to move into my apartment because I spent more time decorating it and all he did was paint up 'Fear God Alone' on the wall. On the opposite wall, we painted the same words and he placed all of his clothing, food, etcetera into my apartment last night.

I realize with a start that this is the first morning that I haven't had morning sickness this week and silently cheer. Carefully, as to not wake Tobias, I climb out of bed, but to no avail - Tobias gets up at the slightest movement, as I figured out last night when I went to the bathroom at 1 am. He looks at me, smiles, and pulls me towards him, laying my head on his chest. I snuggle closer and he kisses the top of my head softly.

"No morning sickness today, huh love?" he asks. I frown.

"Love?" I ask, dumbfounded. "Since when did you call me anything but Tris?"

He shrugs. "I thought I'd try it out. No?"

I shake my head. "I do want us to have special nicknames for each other, though," I say thoughtfully. "What do you think it should be?"

Tobias frowns, deep in thought. After a minute, he sighs. "It'll come," he says confidently, kissing my head again. "We'll find the right ones. But now, we have to get ready."

I grin, hop out of bed, and race to the bathroom, closing the door behind me and smirking, although Tobias can't see me. He curses from the bed.

"Dang, Tris. Why you gotta be so hot - I mean, speedy?" I can tell from his voice that he's embarrassed but I am too. I'm hot? Far from it. I smother a laugh and undress, hopping into the shower. After just a few minutes, I'm done. I reach out onto the hook where my towel is and see that it's not there. I groan.

"Tobias Eaton!" I exclaim. I sigh. I'll just take his towel, I think sarcastically. Then it occurs to me that this is actually a good idea, so I hop out, and even though the door is closed I the the precaution of covering myself. I grab his towel and wrap it around myself. Then I open the door to find Tobias reading a magazine at the table.

"Hello, schnookums," I say with a smile, kissing on top of his shaggy blond hair. He looks up at me weirdly.

"No," he says definitely. "Not that one, either." I shrug, laughing to myself that he hasn't noticed I have a towel.

"Your turn." He gets up and walks into the bathroom. I've already dried my hair and my body and dressed by the time he's done, and all of a sudden I hear a frustrated moan from the bathroom.

"TRISSY!" he yells. "You took my towel!"

"And you took mine," I retort as I hand my own unused one to him that Tobias so cleverly hid under the bed.

"Thank you Trissy!" he calls. I just grin.

We finally make our way down to the training room together, hand in hand, and I see Michael, Noah, Alyssa, and Carter already there. They seem to be the ones that are really sticking together, and although Noah and Carter aren't the highest ranks, they are all doing pretty well in training so far.

I wait patiently (well, for me at least) until everyone is there, and then clear my throat, immediately quieting down all chatting.

"We have reached stage two of initiation," I say. "You have your rankings for stage 1, but remember that stage 2 is more heavily weighted than stage 1, so it is possible, although difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time." Tobias take over from there.

"You will be going through at series of simulations, or for short, sims. These will analyze the part of your brain that houses fear and put you through each of your worst fears. You will experience one per day to get the feel for it. Then at the end of this week, you will go through your entire fear landscape. We will rank you based on your time," Tobias tells them. They look petrified.

"Follow us," I boom. They all scurry in a kinda, sorta line behind Tobias and me, and I lead them to the sim room. I explain the parts of equipment briefly, and then tell everyone except for Kate to leave to the training room. She seems to think I'm upset with her, but all I say is,

"We do the sims in order of the rankings, worst to last." She nods and gets into the chair. Tobias brushes her hair off of her neck and injects her with the liquid.

(I really don't want to write out every single fear for all nine initiates , so here is a list and I will write out the Divergent ones):

Kate: fires

Rex: losing his family

James: bunny rabbits

Noah: being humiliated

Carter: being run over by a train

Charlie: losing teeth :')

Greg: heights

Michael: Tobias (Tobias and I were cracking up at this one)

Alyssa: intimacy, like me once

Noah is the first one to pull out of a sim. He was in class and he accidentally spelled lots of words wrong on his report, and everyone was laughing at his (his fear was public humiliation). But suddenly, he shook his head violently and all of a sudden was gasping for breath and sitting up in the chair after two minutes of being in the sim. He looks at us staring at him. I glance at Tobias, and with that wordless glance, he knows what I mean: alter the footage. He goes to work on the computer, entering long stings of numbers that make no sense to me. I pull Noah aside.

"Noah, this is very important that you answer me honestly." He nods. "What was your aptitude result?"

"Dauntless," he says confidently. I glare at him. "And Abnegation," he mumbles.

"Now, who administered your test?" I ask nervously.

"Some Dauntless woman with lost of piercings and a blue streak in dark hair - I think her name was Toni. No, Tori!" he says, snapping his fingers.

I sigh in relief. "Okay, Noah, meet me tonight by the train tracks at ten o'clock. Don't tell anyone where you're going. If they ask, say you're visiting a friend in the city infirmary." He nods, and I dismiss him.

I discover that we have four total Divergents in this year's group - Noah, the first; selfless but brave. Carter, the second; smart and brave. Michael, the third; kind but brave; and finally, Alyssa; kind, smart, honest, selfless, and brave. She surprises me the most - she didn't really seem surprised when I asked her what her result(s) was/were. Strangely, all of their tests were administered by either my mother, my father, or Tori.

I give each of them the same message - meet Four and me at the train tracks, ten o'clock tonight, and provide each of them with a different, safe excuse if they're caught. But I don't think they will be. Or maybe not.

 **A/N: Oh my gosh, you guys are like so incredible. I have 4,567 views like what. What even is that. You guys that's like nuts. Thank you thank you thank you thank you! I can't tell you guys how much I appreciate that you guys read and even like my stories. So thank you! I appreciate each and every one of you and I am giving each and every one of you a hug through cyber space right now. Can you feel it?**

 **Okay, as promised, here is the list of people who guessed one Divergent correctly:**

 **Divergent Rebel 4**

 **Here is the list of people who guess two Divergents correctly:**

 **NONE**

 **Here is the list of people who guessed three Divergents correctly:**

 **Divergent4466**

 **Erinrmxx**

 **Here is the list of people who guessed ALL FOUR Divergents correctly:**

 **Cool Pip 101 (LOL guys, no one guess all four, hee hee like the person Four, but you guys did great!**

 **Right now, I have one vote for a boy and four votes for a girl. If you want a boy, review to vote and if it is an even umber, maybe I will do twins or even triplets. The next chapter will be the night at the train.**

 *******IMPORTANT: If I get 10 reviews for this chapter by tonight, then I will post two chapters tomorrow. You guys, I have 20 followers so it shouldn't be too hard. Love ya!**

 **-Cool Pip 101**


	12. Chapter 12: Train and Fluff

Tris' POV

I meet Alyssa, Michael, Noah, and Carter at the tracks at midnight, as promised. I find them all there waiting anxiously and I stroll over, gripping Tobias' hand for extra support.

"Okay, you guys are all here because you are Divergent. Does anyone here know what that word means?" I ask them, like a teacher and schoolchildren.

Alyssa tentatively raises her hand. I guess she got the school feel too. I nod to her.

"Well, I'm not sure but I think it means we have more than one aptitude result?" she says, unsure.

I nod, and Tobias smiles encouragingly.

"Yes, Alyssa. That's the first part. But also, it means that when you are in a simulation, you are aware that what you are experiencing is not real," Tobais says.

"Wait," says Michael, making the timeout gesture with his hands. "You mean that when everyone else goes through the sims, they think it's real?"

I nod.

"Why couldn't you just tell us that in the room? Why make us meet you here?" Carter asks.

"The Dauntless leaders are trying to kill the Divergents. They think that they are dangerous, when really the leaders are the dangerous ones. The leaders - like Eric - want to control everyone and they want everyone to be easy to understand. If you are Divergent, that could also be used to your advantage in the sims," I explain.

Noah nods. "So how do we protect ourselves?" he asks. Instinctively, he wraps one arm around Alyssa.

"Act like a Dauntless," Tobias says vaguely.

I elaborate, seeing their confused expressions. "Pretend like you are not smart, or selfless, or whatever your other aptitude results were. Face your fears without ending or manipulating the sims, and get through it with no extra help, like a regular Dauntless would." They nod.

I wave my hand at them, like shoo, go away, and they immediatly scurry, except for Alyssa. Apparently, scary Six is back for the others, but not her.

"Can I help you?" Tobias asks impatiently.

"Why are you helping us?" Alyssa says slowly. "How do I know that this isn't some big trick, and you guys are really collaborating with Eric to try to charge us with treason or something?".

I hesitate. She has a good point. I might as well tell her, because it won't do me any good to keep it from her.

"We're Divergent too," I say. She nods, then runs off, seeming satisfied.

I turn to Tobias, grinning.

"That took longer than I wanted," he says, grinning back.

"No matter," I shrug. "I know exactly what you're thinking, and we still have some time."

He smiles crookedly at me, and I grab the front of his shirt, pulling him towards me. I take a deep breat, trying to take in every part of him - the way the wind sweeps his hair to the side, the ocean like smell to him, and of course - the salty taste of his lips on mine.

He presses me against the wall. I slowly slide my hand up his shirt and tug, signaling I want it off. He obliges, slipping it over his head and I embrace him, pressing my lips to his.

"Tobias, when I have this baby ... I want it to be a boy."

"What? Why?"

"So it can look like you. Can't you imagine, just a mini Tobais running around our apartment?" The thought makes me giggle.

"In that case," he says, smiling slightly, "I want it to be a girl, so it can look like her beautiful mommy."

"Too bad," I laugh. "Because your son is going to be, well, your son."

"Let's make a bet," he says. "If it's a girl, you have to work with me in the control room for a month. But if it's a boy ..."

"Then you have to make me breakfast in bed for the month after HE is born," I finish.

"Deal," he says firmly. "I can't wait until the day where I get to see my beautiful fiancee - no wife, we'll be married by then, since our wedding is in two months - every single day for a month," he says, almost mischievously.

"You're on," I grin. "But let's continue what we started first." He nods eagerly.

His tongue slides along my mouth, asking for entrance. I teasingly keep it closed, but he grabs my shirt and throws me around and up into the air. Without meaning to I let out a laugh, a clear sound in the night, and he takes advantage of my open mouth. Tobias sets me down gently, the wind stil licking my hair, and I quietly moan into his shoulder.

"Tris," he says after a moment of silence.

"Yes?" I ask, slightly annoyed he interrupted our kiss.

"I think I love you," he says. "But I'm waiting until I know for sure to tell you."

"That's sensible of you," I say, laughing. "We should make a list or a chart or something to keep track."

"Maybe I'm already sure, and I just don't want to frighten you," he says.

"Then you should know better," I say, pretending to be stern.

He laughs. "Fine. Then I love you."

I sigh into his bare chest, breathing in every inch of perfection in him and around him. Three words. I'm almost yelling at myself in my head. Say it, Tris! And I do.

"I love you too."

He picks me up, twirls me in the air, and sets me down, pure joy drawn all over his face. I grab him again, and kiss him.

it is the best moment of my life.

A/N: Okay, so I disappeared for a while. Sorry about that. But, I did do this chapter when I could have been sleeping, so you are welcome for that much. Because honestly, there isn't much to say "you are welcome for that much" to, so I have to enjoys what I can.


	13. Chapter 13: Candor or Dauntless

A/N: Hello Dauntless members! I am skipping stage two and moving on to the final rankings so that I can focus more on Tris' pregnancy and the wedding, next chapter will be wedding planning, get ready!

Tris' POV

I stare at the board, hoping its all my heart and crossing my fingers. Please let Alyssa make it, I think pleadingly. The rankings flash before my eyes, and it takes me a minute before I actually comprehend what they read:

1\. Alyssa

2\. Noah

3\. Dauntless Born

4\. Dauntless Born

5\. Carter

6\. Dauntless Born

7\. Michael

8\. Greg

9\. Rex

10\. Harry

11\. Dauntless Born

12\. James

The list goes on and on, until all twelve transfer initiates and all fourteen Dauntless Borns are listed. I smile, happy. Alyssa's first. James is factionless.

I scan the crowd for Alyssa, and find her intertwined in Michael. I spot Carter and Noah doing the same the same thing a few tables over. After a minute, I notice that ALL the couples are making out. I turn to Tobias and shrug.

I embrace myself into his body without even thinking about it. We fit perfectly - I don't even need to think about it anymore. We know each other know how we fit together. I know that when we kiss, his hand goes on the small of my back. I know that his chest is perfectly in line with my chin. I know that I like to Ruby hand over his tattoos. And he does too.

We are stopped only when Zeke comes over and yells, "Get a room!" I smirk, but pull away.

"What is it, Ezekiel?" I ask. Zeke frowns. He hates it when people call him by his full name. Well, serves him right. He now knows not to interrupt Tris during a heavy make out session.

"I'm having a truth or dare party tonight with all of the new initiates. Come. Seven. My place." He runs off to tell everyone else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxPage BreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxPage Breakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I shimmy down the hallway with Christina and Tobias ay my side. Laughing, I knock on Zeke's door hesitantly. He opens it, grins, and Uriah appears behind him also grinning. Upon seeing each other, Christina and Uriah tackle each other. They land on the couch and soon, I can't even tell whose face is whose.

Zeke walks over to them and places a finger to his lips for the rest of us to see. He tip toes in their direction until there is one centimeter of space left between them. Zeke opens his mouth and screams,

"Little bro, get a room!"

Uriah jerks up, and bonks heads with Christina. She glares at him, making Zeke guffaw.

"Now that my brother has quit embarrassing himself, we can start," Zeke says. He instructs us to sit in one of the many chairs set up in a circle around the room and and I get a good look at who's here.

Eric has his arms wrapped around a Dauntless chick I recognize as Rosemary, a girl who comes in to the tattoo parlor at least once a week. Max sits alone, lips pursed. The new initiates are sitting in pairs - Alyssa and Michael, Carter and Noah, and a few Dauntless borns I don't recognize. Christina and Uriah sit so close that Uriah is practically under Christina. Marlene leans against her new boyfriend, Marc. I sit on Tobias' lap, and Zeke has placed himself next to Shauna.

Zeke grins wickedly. "I go first, as always," he states. His eyes scan the room and land on ... Tobias.

"Four, my friend, Candor or Dauntless?"

Tobias replies, "Dauntless," and Zeke grins.

"I dar you to give Tris a hickey."

We look at each other, having a silent staring contest, and eventually Tobias wins out.

"Sure, Zeke," he says. "But Tris and I go in the closet."

Zeke shrugs, and I take Tobias' hand. We enter the closet and ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOh, don't mind me, I'm just a page breakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I leave the closet, feeling refreshed. Zeke comes over to me and inspects my neck. Satisfied, he nods. Tobias looks around.

"Marc, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless!" Marc whoops.

"I dare you to strip down to your underwear and sing the My Little Pony theme song in the Pit."

Marc pales, but after receiving a pointed look from Marlene, he nods.

I follow, my phone in hand ready to video this. He strips, and starts singing while running down to the pit.

"My little pony, skinny and and bony. Went to the park to play. Stepped on a wire, caught on fire. The wire saved the day! She went home. She broke her bone. Laced in bed for the day. Spent the day crying, slowly dying, thank you oh great wire!"

By the time we get back to the room, Tobias is mad.

"That wasn't the right song!" Tobias protests.

"That's the way I always knew it," Marc shrugs.

I hold Tobias back. "It was funnier that way," I assure him.

After about fifty more Candors and Dauntlesses, Tobias and I head home.

"Fun day, huh?" I say, yawning.

"Definitely," Tobias agrees.

We collapse into bed.

A/N: if you didn't read the author's note at the top, I don't blame you, but it said that the next chapter is wedding plans and I need help! What color should the cake be? Who should they invite? Small wedding or big one? Etcetera? Review with suggestions and, as always, review with name idea so! Girl is still in the lead, but I am thinking about twins also. Here is just a quick layout for the chapters coming up:

Wedding planning

Wedding!

Christina and Uriah drama

More Christina and Uriah drama

Kids

Naming

See ya!

-Cool Pip 101


	14. Chapter 14: Wedding Plans

A/N: Ladies and gentle peeps, here's what you've been waiting for ... The wedding plans! I will probably post the next chapter sometime today because this one is a shortie! :) Also - if you didn't know, a fedora is a type of hat. You'll need to know that for the upcoming chapter!

Tris' POV (shocker right?)

I yawn in my bed, and sit up, looking around. Tobias is still asleep, snoring away next to me. Then, I see it - a yellow StickyNote taped onto my dresser. In big, bold letter it says:

Tris, when you wake up, I expect you to dress as quickly as possible and make your way down to my apartment. We have wedding plans to discuss!

From,

Who else?

I roll my eyes - Christina. But, I follow the note's directions. I select a black tank top to go under a crop top silver sparkly one. Then, I add black leggings and red converse. I head to the bathroom to apply makeup - I go with simple black eyeliner, red lipstick to match my shoes, eye shadow, and some subtle red blush. I whisk on a black fedora with a white stripe, grab a muffin and a cheese stick from the counter, and slip my phone and keys into my pocket. As a final thought, I flip over the sticky note and write:

Hey Toby! Flip over. That's where I am. :)

I cap the Sharpie, coughing because of the smell, and blow Tobias a kiss as I walk out. It takes me about five minutes to reach Christina's apartment.

When I get there, she whips open the door the second my hand touches the door to knock.

"Finally!" she exclaims. "Where were you?"

"Um, sleeping," I answer, irritated. "You should be grateful I came at all. When did you sneak into my apartment?"

"Last night," Christina grins. "You and Four went home early - eleven o'clock? Seriously? Anyway, it was a dare for me to sneak in. I decided, I'll leave you a present!"

I glare at her, only kind of kidding. She pulls my arm into the apartment, where four binders have been set on her table.

"So, I had some thoughts," she says, lugging them over to the couch.

"I had ..." I pull out a single sticky note with an idea for my wedding ... "A thought."

Christina sighs. "Well, let's see what you've got," she says tiredly.

"Okay, so I'm thinking: we invite my mom and dad, a few friends from Abnegation, Eric and Rosemary, Max, and the rest of the gang. The cake has to be chocolate, and for the dress ..." At this, I think I finally have Christina's attention. "I've decided to let you help me pick it out." Christina squeals and hugs me.

"Thank you, Trissy!" she says.

"You're welcome," I say. "But please, NEVER call me Trissy again unless you want Dauntless cake in the face."

She pouts. "But you let Four call you that," she protests.

I shake me head. "The only time you heard Four call me that was right before I tackled him. My name's Tris. I don't need a nickname-for-the-nickname."

Christina reluctantly promises to not call me Trissy and we set off, looking for the perfect dress.

After shopping in three different stores with no luck, I'm about to give up but Christina pulls me into one last store.

"Come on Tris," she begs. "Any other girl would die to find the perfect wedding dress. But you? You want to give up after three tries! This isn't just for you, Tris. Think about Four."

She's right. I have to try. I march into another store, this time properly motivated.

Christina pulls three dresses off the rack for me. Then, on the way to the dressing room, I see it. It's perfect. I stare, with my mouth open wide, and point for Christina to see. Without a second thought, I rush over to take it and try it on.

As I promised, I try on the other three dresses, but I know that the last one is going to be perfect. And I'm right.

When I look in the mirror, I stop short. It's beautiful.

It frames my body perfectly, and even gives me some curves. It's black, with white lace covering my chest and the tops of my arms and it doesn't even go down too low, which is surprising for Dauntless dresses. It's skin-tight around my top, but blows out into a full skirt at the bottom. The shoes that Christina made me try on match perfectly - they're simple black flats. I twirl, something I've never done before, and I watch the skirt flair out as I do.

"Christina," I breathe. "This is the one."

She looks over her shoulder casually, and drops the dresses she was holding. Christina immediately starts screaming.

'Tris!" she yells, jumping up and down. "Trissy - I mean, Tris! Holy smokes, Tris, you look HOT."

I blush - no one but Tobias has ever referred to me that way before, and I think he was flattering me.

"Tris, Four is going to love it!" she squeals. She freezes. "Hang on!" Christina runs back into the store, looking for something I could only guess.

She enters the dressing room a minute later, with a white veil in hand.

"Try it on," she says softly. I take it from her hand and place it on my head.

"Tris, you look gorgeous."

And I agree.

Obviously, I buy the dress. How could I not? It was even on sale, 140 points off.

Then Christina drags me off the look at makeup. She makes me try on every single color, of every single brand, but I don't even mind. I'm giddy with the joy of finding that dress. I changed back into my leggings and tank tops though, after I bought it - I knew that makeup would be messy.

Christina and I can't decide on what color blush, but I eventually decide to do a soft pink, and the same color on my lips. Then for my eyes Christina buys a soft blue eye shadow, black eyeliner to make me look more fierce, and a tube of mascara.

After printing and mailing the invitations and ordering the Dauntless cake from the city baker, Christina tells me:

"Tris, it's time to get dressed."

A/N: Ooh! Cliffy! First of all, let me just say thank you to each and every one of you who reads my story. It makes me almost cry when I get the reviews that say, I love it! Or, when is your next book coming out? I really do appreciate, so thank you! I love hearing what you guys think about my work. I'm giving each reader a hug through cyber space right now! Can you feel it? Aww, that's okay.

Here are the final options, the number of votes for each gender, and the names for the baby:

Girl (6):

Emma May

Natalie (for Tris' mom)

Andrea (for Tris' dad)

Quinn

Alex

Cara

Boy (2):

Ten (Tommy Enzo)

Emmet

Andrew

Xavier

Nicolas

Joey

Twins (1):

no name suggestions

Please vote on the option you want and also select a name from that category. If you want twins, say what genders and pick names from those categories.

I love you guys, and I can't wait to see what you pick!


	15. Chapter 15: Wedding!

A/N: This picks up right after the last chapter. I wrote this this morning, but it lost all my work, so it is twice as good as before. Anyways, here it is.

I stare, confused. "What?" I ask. "But -"

"No buts!" Christina exclaims, whisking me into her bathroom. "Let's get started."

I reluctantly change into the dress and, just for kicks, do a twirl. Christina claps her hands and squeals, then proceeds to shove me into a chair, and turns me around so I can't see the mirror.

I can feel her applying makeup: eye shadow, eyeliner, blush, mascara, lipstick, lotion, skin creams, and some things I can't even name. Finally, after an hour, she announces that she's done and caps the tube of lipstick. I start to get up but she shoves me down again.

"I meant with makeup! Your hair's a mess!" Christina exclaims, taking a strand of hair and dropping it down again, looking at it in disgust.

I sigh dramatically, but lower myself into my chair again. I shut my eyes slowly, so as to not ruin the elaborate makeup.

I can feel scissors, creams, hair brushes, curlers, straighteners, and again, things I don't know the names for. After an hour again, she says she's done completely.

With a dramatic wave of Christina's hand, she winks me around and I stare, mouth hanging open. The girl looking at me could not possibly be me. Her skin is too smooth, the makeup too flawless, her hair too shiny. She has curves. She looks … She looks beautiful, something I have never described myself as.

"Christina," I breathe. "I'm gorgeous." It was not meant as a compliment for me, but for her, and she replies with a grin.

"It's about time you realized it!" she says firmly. "Four is going to love it!"

She makes me cover my eyes with my hand, instructing me not to DARE touch my face and ruin the makeup. She leads me through an array of tunnels and hallways, and at one point I think I feel water spraying me. Finally, she lets me open them.

I'm in the place in the chasm where Tobias and I first kissed. I look around, and see Eric and Rosemary, Marlene and Marc, Uriah, Zeke and Shauna, my mom and dad, Caleb, Susan and Robert, and about all of Dauntless. Even Max came.

But.

Where's Tobias?

I turn and find him smiling behind me. My dad walks up to me through the crowd, and I take his arm, smiling. The music plays, but I can barely hear it over the pounding in my ears. The priest gives a whole speech, but I'm not listening. I'm thinking about Tobias, and how this perfect man smiling in front of me will be all mine as soon as this is over.

"I do," Tobias says suddenly.

I realize this is the point that I say I do.

"I do!" I can barely manage that because I'm grinning so much.

"You may kiss the -" the priest begins, but Tobias pushes him to the side and grabs me.

We fit each other perfectly. His hand goes on torso, and my hand goes in his hair. I'm aware that everyone in Dauntless is watching us, but for the first time, I don't care.

His lips press to mine, and I sigh from relief. He picks me up, bridal style, still kissing me, and pulls away, pressing his forehead to mine like they do in movies. He spins, and I can feel my dress flailing out and my shoes fly off. I laugh, and he sets me down. I push him against the wall, and he grabs my face hungrily. This kiss isn't like the others we've shared - it's full of passion, hunger, and anxiety to be alone together.

When we finally pull away, we are both grinning like crazy and everyone in Dauntless is whooping.

The party afterwards is great. I have lots of Dauntless cake of course, and so many people congratulate me on my marriage. Marriage. The word itself makes me feel giddy. But the real excitement is Tobais, just being by him. Not once does he leave my side in the whole night. By one o'clock in the morning, we are exhausted. I take Tobias' hand and we run down the hallways, laughing and spitting at each other. I grab my key from my purse and unlock the door, not caring about my loudness because everyone is still at the party. I strip down to my underwear, wash the layers of makeup off my face, and just climb into bed in my underwear. I snuggle up next to Tobias, who is dressed identical to me. We fall asleep kissing under the covers.

A/N: Next chapter is when they find out the gender of the baby … REVIEW! Or you don't get a say. Wonder what it will be … (Hee hee I already know!)


	16. Chapter 16: GENDERS!

A/N: Here is it ... The final reveal. I took all the reviews and put it into a pie chart, then took all the names and put that into a pie chart ... But you guys won't find out the name(s) until she actually gives birth.

Tris' POV

I wake early, and for good reason - today is my ultrasound, the day I find out if I'll be giving birth to a little baby girl or a little baby boy. Usually, I'd wait for Tobias, but I glance at the clock and realize that it's 11:00 already, and my ultrasound is a 12! I shake him awake.

"Tobias Eaton!" I yell.

"What?" he moans, turning over. "We don't have to do anything all day."

Really? "Um, today is my ultrasound. But I'll just read go by myself ..." I taunt.

At this, he flies out of bed. "You just don't think that I have the situation under control," he says. He gestures downward and I see he is already dressed in a tight black t-shirt and black jeans, with his hair combed to one side.

"You look like you slept in that!" I exclaim, wrinkling my nose.

"I did," he says, grinning. I shake my head and roll my eyes as I pick out clothes for the day - black jeans, a black tank top, and just a little bit of blush, eyeliner, and lip gloss. Then I slip into my combat boots, grab to chocolate muffins, and head out the door.

Tobias reaches for a muffin, but I spin around, keeping it out of his reach.

"Oh no, these are both for me," I joke. He shoves me up against the wall and kisses me, hard on the lips. Then, he snags the muffin from underneath me.

"No fair!" I pout, "I was distracted!"

"That was the point," he says teasingly. "Come on, race you to the hospital."

I take off at full speed, sprinting to keep up with him. I may be fast, but he has longer legs. We're tied, and we're twenty feet from the hospital. I glance at Tobias, and he's running out of air. Hmmm ...

"Tobias, pause. We're both - we're both exhausted," I say.

He nods. "Sounds - sounds good," he pants. All of a sudden, I sprint towards the door, and slide into the hospital. I turn around triumphantly.

"I win!" I call to him.

"No fair, you said pause!" he exclaims.

"Yeah, I said pause. If you really want to pause, you have to say time out," I explain, as if he's a little kid.

He punches me playfully in the shoulder. "Fine," he says grudgingly. "You win. But if you'll excuse me, I have to find out the gender of my baby."

This time, it's me who punches him in the shoulder. We race towards the doctor's office, room 157, and I lay on the bed, waiting for the doctor.

After about a minute, Dr. Gerencia (ger-en-see-uh) walks in.

"Hello Tris!" he says, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumble. "Come on, is my baby a boy or girl."

He takes the unlit resound and starts looking, with Tobias peering over his shoulder in what I admit must be pretty annoying to Dr. Gerencia.

The doctor coughs, and I ask, "Well?"

"Well, Four and Tris, it seems that you have not only one baby but two," the doctor announces.

I stare, open mouthed at him. "What?" I splutter. "But - but -"

Tobias takes my hand. "Tris, we'll figure this out, okay? Whoever our kids are, we'll love them. Hear me?" he says, looking at me straight in the eyes.

I nod, swallowing. "So what are the genders?" I ask nervously.

"Tris, you will be having twins, one girl and one boy."


	17. Chapter 17: Reactions and Name Options

TOBIAS'S POV

I stand, with my mouth hanging open an inch. With a quick swallow, I contain a gasp. I squeeze Tris' shoulder gently and look into her eyes, searching for emotion and trying to make my expression reflect how I feel. After years of hiding my emotions, I'm finally trying to be more open, and with Tris especially.

She stares at the doctor too. Her eyes say surprised but relieved, and I feel the same way. The baby never seemed real before now, but now that I know the genders of the tiny people inside of Tris - my kids - I think it has finally hit me. I'm going to be a dad. At nineteen years old.

Without warning, I flashback - I'm standing in my Abnegation living room. My father is towering over me with his belt in his hand, snarling at me. I cower in fear, forgetting my "Four" identity. His hand goes back, flicks the whip, and -

One touch from Tris and it's over. She smiles gently at me, and turns to the doctor.

"Doc, I think we need some time to digest this. Thanks so much." Tris grabs my hand and leads me out of the room before the doctor can even open his mouth to reply. Tris doesn't even look at me until we're in our apartment again, and when we are she looks at me sternly.

"I know exactly what you're thinking, Tobias," she starts, staring at me intently. I shake my head and turn away, but she walks up to me so our lips are inches apart and I'm up against the wall.

"No, listen to me. Listen, Tobias! You are not him. You are nothing like him, and you never will be," she says firmly.

"We're made of the same DNA, Tris," I say, pushing her away. "It doesn't matter whether you see it or not. It's there."

Tris pushes me against the wall again and shakes her head vigorously. "No! You may have parts of the same DNA, but that's not all a person is. It's choice, Tobias. You chose to be a different person, a better one. One that I love." She puts her hands on my chest, and studies my eyes. "I know sometimes you can't see it, but I always will. I love you," she says, and presses her lips to mine.

It's a gentle kiss - everything about it makes me tingle. Her hands ruffle my hair, giving it a windswept look, and I put my hands around her waist, hugging her tightly. She break away and rubs her nose to mine, taking a deep breath in through her nose and smiling slightly. She's so beautiful, and sometimes next to her I feel so unattractive. Suddenly she laughs.

"Tobias, I make YOU feel unattractive? Are you kidding me? Look at yourself," she says, grinning. Wait, I said that last part aloud?

She sees my confused look and giggles. Gripping her waist firmly, and I lift her up and twirl her into the air, she arms on my shoulders and her long blonde hair flying as she lets out a laugh. I set her down on the bed so she's lying on her back, and tickle her under her armpits. She laughs, a clear, pitched sound that sounds like it's from heaven, and tries to punch me away but I hold her in place.

"Oh, no, you're staying right here," I say, grinning widely. I press her to the bed and rub our noses together, then kiss her collarbone where her three ravens are, representing her family. Then I kiss her on her soft lips, and I smile through it. I love it - I don't know where the soft music is coming from, maybe it's in my head, but by this point I don't care. I get up, pretend to dust my pants off, and lift up her shirt so her belly is exposed. She has no bump yet, but she will soon.

"Hello, babies," I say in a singsong voice. "Just get ready, you two will be the best Dauntless ever with your mommy being the way she is."

Tris laughs again wildly, and then looks down at her stomach. "Just be careful of Mommy and Daddy, though - don't make us mad." This sends her into another fit of giggles, and I curl up next to her on the bed with my arm around her protectively. She rolls over and on top of me, and says,

"What names?"

I scratch my chin and my pretend beard, faking thinking. "How about Tris, so I can be reminded of your brilliance, beauty, and brute every day?"

She giggles, and replies, "Brilliance, Beauty, and Brute. I like it. If only we were having triplets."

Tris sits up, and so do I. That's when I know she actually is wanting to know what I think about names.

"I like Tio for a boy," I say thoughtfully.

She gives me a baffled look. "What? Is that even a name? Although, it is kinda cute."

"It means Ten in Swedish," I explain. "See, Four plus Six equals Tio!"

She rolls her eyes, "Yes, FOUR, I can do math, thank you. Although, I do like Tio for a boy. I also really like Malcom. Or Emma for a girl. Maybe Natalie, for my mom, or Andrea for my dad."

"I do like the idea of honoring your family, but I want our kids to be original. Maybe Texi for a girl?"

Now she laughs again. "Texi? Tio? Where do you get this stuff, Tobias? Oh, wait … I get it. Tris, Tobias, Tio, Texi … You want a "T" family."

"I actually didn't think of that, I was just brainstorming, but okay, now that you're into it," I say with a grin.

"We should go to bed," she says.

I glance at the clock. "Tris, it's 11AM!" I roll my eyes dramatically.

She lays back on the bed and grins at me. "I know, but I want to spend the day with you."

I join her on her back, and silently agree. We clamber into bed, and just rest, enjoying each other's company.

A/N: Whatja think? Anymore name ideas? Yes? No? Maybe so? I don't know? Haha, I just made a rhyme. I am a poet and I didn't know it. Woah … What's going on. Is something wrong?

What am I doing? Screaming and booing. SAVE ME! AND I LOVE BABIES!

DANG IT.

Bye.


	18. Chapter 18: NAMES AND BIRTH!

A/N: Okay, so I know we are all really anxious to see the names so I am just going to go ahead and do the names and the birth.

Tris' POV

I breathe in slowly, as Tobias is telling me. I squeeze his hand, and I know that I am crushing his fingers but he doesn't move away, doesn't try to get me to loosen my grip. He just stands there, telling me how he loves me.

Dr. Peterson, the doctor overseeing my children's births, tells me that I'm ready to push. I can barely hear him over my screams and the pounding in my ears. I faintly hear Tobias tell me to exhale again, and I follow his instructions obligingly.

It's four and a half hours later, and my stomach is still sore. I'm wrapped up in a warm blanket, blue, still lying on the bed. In my arms I hold my child, and Tobias holds the other.

I look down at the face of my baby girl, and smile softly. I lift my hand and tickle her nose lightly.

"Why hello there ..." I falter, and realize that Tobias and I have not named our children yet.

"Tobias, these kids need names," I say firmly. "Dauntless names."

He nods. "They need the most Dauntless names of anyone in Dauntless," he says, smiling at me. "So ..."

"You know, I really like the name Piper for a girl," I say thoughtfully. "My mom's mom's name was Piper, too. And she was a Dauntless leader."

"Sounds perfect," Tobias grins at me. "And for the boy ... What do you think about Jax?"

I smile widely. It's perfect. My expression says it all, and I don't even have to tell Tobias how much I love it. "Middle names ..." I let my voice trail off. I don't know what I would say if I didn't. I'm out of ideas.

Tobias shrugs. "Our kids are Dauntless, Tris," he says. "They don't need middle names!" I shrug, and agree. Then, I press the button that summons the doctor.

While I wait, I look down at my chi - Piper. Her name is Piper. How am I ever going to raise a child? I look at Tobias.

Dr. Peterson comes rushing in. "Is anything wrong, Tris?" He asks, panicked.

"Nothing," I say, smoothing a laugh and staring at Tobias, whose eyes are twinkling with laughter as well. "I just need the birth certificates. We have the names ready."

Dr. Peterson looks frustrated. "Tris, you could've just asked me when I came in. I mean, that button's for emergencies!" He leaves, shaking his head.

"Whoops," I say as he exits, which makes him glare at me. Even the softest of doctors in Dauntless are still that - Dauntless. And so are my children. Piper and Jax - wait a second.

"Tobias, what's your last name in Dauntless?" I ask, panicky.

"I don't have one," he says. "I never really needed one. But I guess now ..."

"Okay, okay. Ummm ... What's a good last name? We could use mine, but I don't want people knowing I was a Stiff."

I think for a moment. "Dash?" I ask hesitantly.

Tobias grins widely. "Perfect."

Dr. Peterson comes back with the forms and I fill them out, then hand them back to him. Glancing at them, he does a double take.

"Dash? What factions were you from, Four and Tris?" He asks.

Tobias glares at him. "That," he says, getting in the doctor's face, "is none of your business."

I smile at Tobias, and then grimace, remembering something. "How long do I have to stay here again?"

"Well, you don't have to do anything," he says, leaning down to kiss me. "But Dr. Peterson wants you here for at least a week." I shake my head. I am not staying here an entire week.

"You know," I say tiredly, "I'm ready to go."

"That's my girl!" Tobias whoops, thumping me on the back. He walks me out, and as we exit the hospital, we pass Christina, who stops us with her hand, perfectly manicured, against my chest.

"Stop right there," she says in a commanding voice. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to my apartment," I say, joking. I know she's not going to let me out of here until she sees my kids.

"Not until I get a peek," she says. "I convinced Dr. Peterson to let me off early today. Well, more threatened than convinced. But who cares. Anyway, I," she says, linking my arm in hers, "am coming to your apartment with you."

I groan, but allow her to walk with us to the second floor of Dauntless and push open the door of my apartment. Then, after throwing her things onto my couch, she holds out her hands.

"Let me see him or her," she says, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Wait, is it a boy or girl?"

Tobias looks at me incredulously. "You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Christina says, narrowing her eyes. "What don't I know?"

"Tris had twins," Tobias reveals. I smack his arm with one hand, keeping a firm grip on Piper with the other.

Christina gasps, and I laugh. "How did you not figure this out already?" I ask, laughing. "Tobias and I were each carrying a kid the whole way down here!"

"I wasn't paying attention," she says bluntly and shrugging. "Now, LET ME SEE."

I obligingly hand over Piper to Christina, who coos at her.

"What's her name?" She asks, ticking Piper's nose.

"Piper," I reply, carefully watching Christina play with my daughter.

"Ooh, badass," Christina says, looking at me. I smack her arm.

"I don't want my daughter knowing any more inappropriate words than she has to," I say. Christina rolls her eyes, but obediently shuts up. After a minute she holds Piper out to me and reaches her arms out for Jax.

"What's this cutie's name?" She asks me.

"Jax," Tobias says. "And I think he'd like his daddy back." Christina grudgingly hands him over and wiggles her fingers goodbye.

I look over at Tobias, and burst out laughing for no reason at all.

"What are you laughing at?" He asks. "Do I have spinach in my teeth?"

"No," I say, wiping my eyes from the tears. "But Tobias, we are going to be awful parents."

I collapse into a fit of giggles again, and this time, Tobias joins me.

A/N: Please let me know your feedback about the names, I really want to know if I picked right! Also, if you haven't figured it out from my username (CoolPip101) my name is actually Piper, so I got that name as a suggestion in a review and I was like, "Yes!" Anyway, I think for the next chapter, I am going to skip a year and do next year's initiation, unless someone out there has a brilliant idea (cough cough, anyone out there who has a brilliant idea.)

I intend to make Jax super good looking (inheriting Theo James' great looks, of course!) with probably fierce blue eyes like Tobias, dark brown hair, and tan skin with lots of girls coming after him.

Piper is going to be as badass as possible - lots of black and leather, probably green eyes and pale skin. That's all I have going for her, so if you have any ideas on personality, please review!

That's all, see you guys next time!

-Cool Pip 101 (or I guess just Piper now, because I revealed my name)


	19. Chapter 19: Big News - ChristinaUriah

A/N: Thank you to all of the wonderful reviews I received on the names. I'm sorry if you do not like them, and I hope you can adjust! 11 AND A HALF MONTHS LATER (so Tris is almost 18) Tris' POV Piper squeals and fidgets as I change her diaper. Tobias has Jax on the changing table next to me, who also needs to be changed. Right after Jax and Piper were born, Tobias and I knew we needed a bigger apartment. So we got one - it took a big chunk of our points, but Tobias and I both agree it was worth it and needed desperately. It is on the eleventh floor, which is the second to highest floor there is. Personally I prefer the higher floors, because although it takes longer to get down (there are stairs and four elevators) it gives off a great view. Our new apartment looks like this: It has eight rooms. Tobias and I share one of four bedrooms. It has white walls, and two sides. We have a huge canopy bed that is in the center of the room and two dressers, one on each side of the bed. On the wall of each side are our quotes; mine is "Hang on tight and good luck to you" with a Ferris wheel, and Tobias' is "Fear God Alone." Off the each side is a bathroom, one for me and one for Tobias. My bathroom has curlers, straighteners, lots of hair products, tons of makeup me plus the regular stuff. Tobias basically just uses his to shower, shave, and brush his teeth every morning. We each also have our own walk in closet that can - and this is tested - fit thirty excitable Dauntless inside. In my closet, one side is all of my dresses and shirts on hangers and the other side is my shoes, boots, and pants. But the best part of our room is that it has a porch off to the side that overlooks the entire city. Piper and Jax each have their own bedrooms. Piper's room is purple, with a white crown molding along the top. I went ahead and bought her a "big girl" bed as she calls it, with a purple comforter and the bed itself is white. She has a big dresser, and a ginormous walk-in closet that can fit the entire family plus Uriah, Christina, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, and Marc in if we tried. Jax's bedroom is painted white with black and blue swirls in each of the corners. He has a white queen sized bed with a blue comforter, a nice sized dresser, and again the bigger closet ever. The other four rooms are: an extra bedroom that we use as a guest bedroom, with gray walls, a white bed with a black comforter, a closet and a dresser with a TV. A big kitchen, because Tobias has recently discovered a passion for cooking. In the kitchen, it has adequate counter space, an island, and a bar seating area. The seats in that area on in the dining room, which is on the other side of the kitchen. The only separator between the two is the seating area. In the dining room, in addition to the bar seating area we have a black table that seats four. The other rooms are a bathroom that Piper and Jax share, and a family room/living room with a huge, comfy black couch, a flat screen, 70- inch TV, and a coffee table. Tobias and I both love the apartment so much more than the old one. First of all it's nice to have the space, but also, it just feels more like home to us. Jax wails loudly, and I sigh. Tomorrow is the twins' birthday, and we want to make it special. Christina and Uriah also got a new apartment on the twelfth floor, the highest floor up. They moved in together, and are living happily. All of a sudden my phone buzzes. I glance at it, and it's Christina texting me: "Get over here, stat! Big news. -Chris" I write back quickly with one hand, the other one claimed by both of Piper's: "Okay, give me a minute. Changing the kids. Be there soon." She writes back almost immediately with, "Ok." I roll my eyes. I always think it's unnecessary when people write back with, "Ok" or "Sounds good." The other person can tell when you have read their message and when because underneath the text it says, "Read [date-time]." After I change Piper, I tell Tobias where I am going and he nods. I exit the apartment, grabbing my phone and keys, and take the elevator up to Christina and Uriah's apartment. I've barely knocked when she opens the door, and when she does, she's crying, although I can't tell if it's happy tears or sad tears. Suddenly she breaks into a grin, and Uriah steps out behind Christina and wraps his arm around her, also crying and smiling. "Tris, I'm pregnant!" 


	20. Chapter 20: Christina Gives Birth!

**Tris' POV (9 months later)**

"Breathe, Chris. Breathe!" I instruct Christina, who is lying on a bed. She wails.

"You don't know - what it - feels - like," she pants, gripping my shoulder. The doctor tells her to push and she does, resulting in another wail and a small scream.

"Yes, I do Chris," I remind her gently. "I gave birth too. And you know what? The result was Piper and Jax. Think of them. Think of how happy we are together, Christina."

She nods, tears streaming down her face. "It - it hurts," she chokes out.

 **Christina's POV**

"It - it hurts," I choke out.

Tris nods. "It does," she says quietly. "But the pain is worth it."

Uriah leans over and kisses me on the cheek. "It'll be over soon," he soothes. "Are you ready? Come on, Christina. One more push, and it's over. One more push, and our baby is out."

I nod again, and take a deep breath. "Let's get this thing out of me," I say, forcing a small smile.

"That's the spirit," says Tris. "Come on Chris. One, two, three ..."

I push as hard as I possibly can, and force my baby out of me. All at once, I feel relief, and I know it's over.

Dr. Peterson picks up my baby and whisks it out of the room. I was planning to sit up and yell at him, but I can barely lay down.

"Uri ..." I mumble.

"What is it?" He leans over and holds my sweaty face in his hands.

"You're welcome," I say. He laughs, and kisses me on the lips.

I thought it would be impossible to forget the pain I was just in, but I was wrong. He grips my face with both of his hands, and I slide my tongue across his lips. He opens them obligingly, and I explore his mouth. He grips me tighter, and all I can think is, 'Oh. Ohhhh.'

I hear someone clear their throat and break apart from Uriah, annoyed. "What is it?" I ask menacingly.

"Um, I uh, I brought your baby," Dr. Peterson says quietly.

I reach my hands out impatiently. "What are you waiting for?" I ask, annoyed.

Dr. Peterson hands my baby over to me, and I see a small baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket. Uriah takes one look and starts furiously wiping his eyes.

"Uri, are you crying?" I ask teasingly.

"No," he says defensively. "I, uh, I have a hair in my eye."

I giggle. "Uri, you don't _have_ enough to hair for that."

He looks at me, annoyed. "Shut up," he mumbles, and I laugh.

Suddenly I remember. "Uri, we need to name this kid," I say.

"Okay," he says casually. "How about ... Applejack? Twilight Sparkle? Rainbow Dash? Fluttershy? Pinkie Pie? Rarity?" he asks politely and innocently.

"Uriah," I say, smoothing a laugh, " are those the names from My Little Pony?"

He looks at me, shocked. "You watch it too?" he asks in a hushed voice.

I shake my head, smiling. "Uriah, you watch it. And no, we are not naming our kid after a PONY."

He sighs dejectedly. "What about Annabelle?"

At this, Tris jerks up, having stayed silent through our whole conversation. "No," she says fiercely. "No."

"Jeez, you ladies cannot pick a name," Uriah says.

Suddenly I have an idea. "How about ... Kat?" I ask tentatively.

Uri breaks out into a huge grin. "It's perfect," he says. I looks at Tris fro conformation, and she nods encouragingly.

Suddenly I sigh. "How long do I have to stay here again?" I ask to no one in particular. Without even waiting for anyone to reply, I throw off the covers with one hand, keeping a tight grip on Kat with the other. "Because I'm out."

On my way out, I sign Kat's birth certificate. After saying goodbye to Tris, Uriah and I head up to our apartment.

Sitting on our bed, I remember something else.

"Oh, shoot. Next week is initiation training for the Dauntless borns."

Uriah leans over and kisses me, hard. "Don't you worry about them," he says firmly. "We'll figure it out."

I nod, then turn to look at him. "Uri, I'm tired." He nods.

"Then you just go right to sleep, little lady. I'll lay down Kat." A while ago, we bought a crib and transformed the guest bedroom into Kat's room. I nod.

"Thanks, Uri," I mumble as I clamber into bed.

And the next thing I know, I'm asleep.


	21. Chapter 21: Get To Know the Kids

**A/N: So, this chapter picks up right where the last one left off. At this point, Tris' kids are almost one.**

 **Tris' POV**

I roll over onto my back, trying to get some sleep. Jax has been up four nights in a row, and so far, he's been silent tonight. Suddenly I hear a wail. Before I can even process it, Tobias has his hand on my shoulder and is up and out of bed.

"I'll get him," he says reassuringly.

"Thank you," I say gratefully.

 **2 YEARS LATER (PIPER AND JAX ARE THREE)**

Piper squeals and runs out of my arms. I'm over at Christina and Uriah's, and Piper and Jax are playing with Kat. Well, mostly Piper.

Today was the first day I let them pick out their own outfits. Piper chose to wear her favorite black tee, a V neck with sleeves down to the elbow. She's also wearing black jeans with white markings, black combat boots, and a skull necklace. Her choppy, dark brown hair is down with one braid down on the right side,

Jax has chosen a much simpler attire. He's dressed in dark wash skinny jeans, a tight black t shirt, and red converse. His dirty blond hair looks windswept, and his fierce blue eyes are shining brightly.

Jax is a troublemaker, and unfortunately he has inherited my talent for rule breaking. Speaking of which, I can't find him at the moment, which means he is probably setting up a trap in Christina's apartment, giant mouse traps for us to step in or something else.

I stand up to look for him, and Tobias' arm slides off of my shoulder. He looks at me quizzingly.

"Jax's gone," I explain, and although his expression stays the same, his eyes light up and I can tell he wants to laugh.

"It's not funny!" I say, giggling and smacking his arm. "He's probably putting stink bombs in Christina's bed, or filling a bucket with water and setting it over our heads."

I instinctively look up, but nothing is there. I dust off my pants, even though there isn't anything on them, and quickly tell Tobias to say sorry to Christina and Uri, just in case.

I make a quick search of Christina and Uriah's apartment. I peer into the living room, search the bedrooms, and look in the bathroom, but no luck. Suddenly I hear a squeal.

I spin on my heel, but I don't see anyone. I start to walk out, pretending I've given up, but then quick as lightning check behind the door. And there he is.

"Jax," I say sternly. "What have you been doing?"

He giggles, and points above my head. I look up, and see a blue bucket hanging from the ceiling.

I look back at Jax, who is holding a rope. And before I can say, "Don't" he's yanked it, and water is falling on my head.

I walk back to the family room where Piper, Kat, Christina, Uriah, and Tobias are sitting soaking wet. Tobias sees me and covers his mouth with his hand, hiding a smirk.

"Jax," is all I have to say, and Tobias nods.

 **Tobias' POV**

My wife enters the room again soaking wet, pulling Jax by the hand behind her. I want to laugh but I'm afraid I'll hurt her feelings, so I cover my mouth with my hand.

"Jax," she says, and I nod. She lets go of his hand, leaving Jax standing there giggling, and Tris takes the chair next to me while I pull Jax into the other room.

"Jax," I say sternly. He hangs his head. "Great work."

He look so on at me, surprised. What can I say? It was a good prank, after all. Tris and I love pranking others. I can't exactly get mad at him.

"It was a great prank. But I think we need to establish some rules," I say. "Pranks a regret, but only on people you don't like. Do you like Mommy?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

He nods quickly. "I love Mommy."

"So you don't prank her," I say. "You know, I could give you a list of people: Leader Eric, Peter, and more. But next time, tell me when you're going to prank someone, okay? Just whisper it in my ear. That way, maybe I can help you," I finish. "Sound good?"

He nods vigorously. "Am I - am I in trouble?" he asks tentatively.

I pretend to be very upset. "Oh, yes," I say with mock anger. "Mommy and I are very angry. Hmm, let's see. No cake for a year, no play dates forever ..." I trail off, trying not to laugh at Jax's shocked face.

"I'm just kidding, buddy," I say, lifting him up into the air and twirling him around. Jax nods, relieved. "But the rules I made are still in effect, otherwise you WILL be punished, got it?" Jax nods again.

"Okay, Daddy," he says. "Can I go play now?"

"Sure," I say, and he runs off.

BACK IN THE APARTMENT, PIPER AND JAX ARE STILL AT CHRISTINA'S

 **Max's POV**

I knock on the door, nervous. After a second someone opens it. Tris. Her hair is messy, she's wearing Four's shirt, and she looks at me, annoyed. A second later, Four appears behind her, also looking irritated.

"What is it, Max?" Four asks.

"Can I come in?" I ask.

Tris moves aside, and I step in.

"Four, I know you've refused my offer before. I want you to be a Dauntless leader, replacing Eric. You can still work in the control room part time, and you can still train initiates," I say.

Four cuts me off. "I told you Max, no," he says, starting to usher me out.

"Wait! I want you to both be leaders!" I shout.

Four stops pushing me out and looks at me expectantly. "You'd be replacing Eric, Four, and Tris, you'd be replacing another leader Harold." I hold my breath, waiting for the response.

"We'll think about it," Tris says finally.

I sigh, both from relief and from annoyance. It's the best zinc outdoor hope for, I think to myself as I walk out.

TIME SKIP, LATER THAT DAY IN THE CAFETERIA

 **Tris' POV**

I eat my lunch with Piper on my lap, and she's feeding me bites of celery.

She holds out the spoon for me to take the next bite, and I hold up one finger, signaling I need a minute to chew. After a second, I open my mouth and she stuffs the spoon inside, giggling at my funny face.

After I chew, I turn serious and look at her.

"Piper," I say. "I want to ask you a question." She sets the spoon down and faces me expectantly.

"How would you like it if Daddy and I were leaders?" I ask her.

Piper gives me a toothy grin and a thumbs up. "Perfect-o!" she says.

I look at Tobias. "I guess we accept," I tell Max, who's sitting across from us. He grins.


End file.
